Kings
by ElooGls
Summary: To prevent a war between Egypt and the demon realm Aljahim, Atem must resign a peace treaty that has been long sense expired. To be able to gain a new treaty he must face challenges and make it as a finalist or claim victory! Too bad no one ever told him what the prize was.. WARNING: Yaoi (BoyxBoy); The use of profanity; Violence; Low-key sexual content (meaning PG-13)
1. The Pharaoh

Chapter 1 : The Pharaoh

When I was a child I always knew what I would become, who I needed to be and how I needed to act. I was taught the laws and ways of my people, so I could know how to judge those who defied it with true justice. I always knew that one day I'd have to get married and give a new heir to my people, even if I didn't want to.. What I never knew was about THEM.. My father failed to tell me about the creatures that live within the tunnels of mountain tops. I knew that the dragons resided there, swarming it like mosquitoes to light, but never would I imagine that those dragons protected an entry to a world more dangerous than what I could ever imagine.. The entry to a land of demons.

I didn't learn of their existence until my father died from an illness and I became the new Pharaoh of Egypt. On my first day I was given a brief orientation by the high priests, wished good luck and sent into the fire.. It was nerve wrecking, I remember having many difficulties my first month, but sooner than later, joyously, I got the hang of it. All went well until I received the letter, a letter from the very lands I never knew existed..

The explanation I got from the priests and guards that knew of it was short, too short for my liking but to honor my father's wishes they said nothing more needed to be said..

"My Pharaoh, we know you are upset about never knowing of their existence, but the demons aren't something you or the pharaohs to come need to worry about." Shimon explained.

"Not worry about!? There are demons living in the tunnels of the mountain tops! How is that not something to worry about!?" with a sigh Shimon answers to my logical question, because really it makes no sense how there is nothing to worry about!

"My pharaoh, the demons have a peace treaty with us. They aren't a threat to us- so long as a gift is given to them every 100 summers. It has been a treaty that has been established for years-"

"So than why did we receive a letter of war from them!?" I interrupt waving the letter that the demons sent to us. " If it is how you say than why is it that this note claims that this so called treaty has been "expired, due to incompetence"?! Shimon, this is a letter of war- with demons! I think there is something to worry about!!" After what I told them, everyone except Shimon and my Uncle were surprised to hear that the demons have declared war.

"Shimon, if there is something you know than tell me-"

"I cannot my lord, as your father asked me before his passing, I will not engage in explaining the relationship between the demons to you." Why my father asked Shimon to do this I do not know, but I do know that there was an uproar from the other priests afterward, one that calmed down quick enough but it was clear that no one was happy to hear we were thrown in a pit of flames because of a promise my father forced Shimon to keep..

It's been a week since then, and currently I'm on my way to the mountain tops with Shimon, Mahaad, Seto, Mana and a few guards. After we gave the demons a response to their letter, much to my uncle's complaints, we were able to arrange a meeting with them to fix this issue.

"My Pharaoh, please watch your step the rocks are slippery in this area!" I look up to see Mahaad and Seto had taken the lead in case of any dangers – which is rather ridiculous seeing that we are going to the realm of demons, more dangerous than that I really doubt some rocks could be.

"Ate- I mean Pharaoh, why are we going all the way here again?" Mana asked me, she looked at me confused with her head turned a bit to the side. I sigh and give a small smile to her, "We are heading to the realm of the demons.. I need to discuss with them a way to fix this problem, war would be the end of Egypt as we know it.." The light in her eyes changed to understanding, scared and.. excited?

"I wonder what they will ask for"

Seto scoffs, "That is if they even want anything. This could all be a waste of time and a way to confirm war is starting." With a glare from Mahaad and myself, Seto turns his head around again to face forward.

"I doubt it! I mean it makes no sense for them to agree to a meeting to fix this if they didn't want anything or have already chosen on war! They'd have told us to prepare for war not to go over, right Atem- I mean Pharaoh!" I smile at her, she's always the optimistic one. I nod to her and look forward again, "Yes, You are correct Mana! And even if you are not, I would rather hear that optimistic view than Seto's pessimistic way." I hear my dear cousin scoff again, but before he can say something Mahaad speaks, "My Pharaoh we are here!"

I look and sure enough we are at the top of the mountain at the largest cave entrance I've ever seen. I gulp as I look into the cave, it was darker than any midnight sky and the silence made it all the more eerie.

"What's wrong cousin? Are you scared?" I can hear the smirk that was surely on Seto's face.. Even if I am a little shaken I won't let him know it.

"Of course not, Seto! Unlike you I don't cry over every little damn thing." I feel him glare at me and once again as he is about to respond he gets interrupted, but this time by Shimon, who hasn't spoken a word the entire way here.

"Alright that's enough, boys. We need to hurry or else the portal to the realm will close and the dragons will begin to see us as threats and not guests!" The guards huddle around us, holding torches to help light our way through the cave.

Everyone was shaken with a bit of fear, I noticed. Mahaad and Seto looked around suspiciously at our surroundings, Mana walked semi confidently a step behind me, she clearly was frightened but excited nonetheless, the guards seemed to be really shaken with fear- terrified even. I can't blame them though, in case of any dangers the ones to have to throw themselves into said dangers to protect me would have to be them.

Now, the person who didn't seemed to be scared or worried at all was Shimon.. He walked ahead of us, he walked in the dark and seemed to know his way oddly well.. Makes me wonder how many times he's come here before? And just what is it that he cannot tell me that he promised my father!?

"Watch your steps!" Shimon said looking back at us for only a moment, "The entrance to the land of demons is just down ahead."

"Down ahead?" We all question as we continue to follow Shimon.

"Yes" he turns to us before jumping backwards into what seemed to be a hole. In an instant I run towards where Shimon jumped and kneeled down to look in the hole, what I saw was an endless drop..

"Shimon!?" I scream into said hole. "He just jumped in.." a guard said, "My lords what do we do now? We can't actually just jump into that bottomless pit!"

Their right, it is rather stupid to just jump into a hole - but I've done stupider things when I was a prince!

"Well you may stay if you want, but I don't want to miss out on finding out more about this realm and what exactly my father was hiding from me!" With that I jump into the hole, I heard some screaming behind me, but I ignored it.

The fall was indeed scary, but it was also exciting!!

"WUUUUUHUUUU!!" I look to the side of me where I heard Mana's voice, but I could only see pitch black..

"Mana, is that you?"

"Yes Ate- err Pharaoh! Its me!"

I nod but I doubt she can see me in all this darkness. As we continue to fall the adrenaline I had begins to slightly fade slowly.. The fall seems to be endless, after a few more minutes of falling my adrenaline seems to have nearly all but disappeared, but my heart beat started up again when a blinding light hit!

Using my arms to shield my eyes, I feel the light rap around me, it was warm and soon enough I am able to move my arms to see that I was falling from what seemed to be the sky!

"AAAAHHH!"

I look to my left to see Mana and Mahaad falling as well, Mana was screaming. I would be doing the same, but the fear has made me become mute as we continued to fall!

I closed my eyes as we got closer to the ground and await the unavoidable crash down onto the sand.

Only when I hit the ground I didn't fall on sand, I fell on something that made me bounce, it was soft and fuzzy like a bed with animal skinned covers. Opening my eyes I see that I was not on a bed but on the belly of a large beast! It was at least 50 feet, bright green, it had a furry belly - which explains why I thought it was a bed..- the rest of it's body was made up of scales, and as I bounced it was hard to make out what it was but it seemed to be a dragon of some sort, its one of the fattest I've come to witness.

"Let them down, Ammon."

The beast moves its short arms and catches Mana, Mahaad, Seto and myself, then it sets us down onto the sandy ground. As it does we hear the screams of the men who came to guard me and my companions, they were falling toward the beast-whom as I suspected is indeed a dragon.

The dragon catches the men with its short hands and sets them down on the ground along side us, to which the men rejoice at being able to touch ground once again, which leads me to wonder how much protection they will actually be..

"Come along now, my pharaoh. We still have a ways to go before we can reach our destination. The city of alqamar is just beyond that river" Shimon says while pointing to a clear stream of water that seemed cool and fresh, its transparency allowed the semi deep bottom to be at view to the blind eye.

"Wow! I've never seen water THIS pure! The Nile isn't like this at all." Mana cheerfully pointed out, and she was correct, I too never witnessed a body of water this gorgeous or fresh. "Demons create their rivers with the tears of the pure hearted, the water you see before you are the tears of many young women who have lost their children in birth, before it or after it. They call this river 'Tifl Mafqud'"

As Shimon told us this my eyes widen, I look back to the river and that's when I heard it! A weep, soft and full of sorrow.. The longer I looked into the river of tears the more the pain grew, the cries grew and I looked away because I couldn't take the pain that clearly flowed in the water. "Don't stare for too long, My Pharaoh, as a god on earth you are more sensitive to the sorrow that lives in this river. Now than shall we go."

"And how exactly are we suppose to cross this river, Shimon? There isn't a boat in sight, and while the water isn't that deep, it still is at a depth that makes it uncrossable without aid." As Seto pointed this out, Mahaad and I nodded, he was right. Crossing it by foot would be impossible and the river's shore was empty of any sort of contraption to use for crossing it. "Seto is right, how do you say we cross this, Shimon?" I asked tilting my head slightly in question. Shimon simply looks around the shore with ease and says, "Ah! Well what do you know, you're right! Haha silly me I forgot about that"

He's joking right? Please let him be joking..

"What do you mean you forgot!?" Seto was the first to snap, not to anyone's real surprise.

"I mean that I forgot to ask for a boat, Seto. And to think I was so sure that I didn't forget a single thing." We all look at the old man with wide eyes in disbelief. If what Shimon spoke was true we were now trapped in an unknown world without any idea how to return and at this rate we'd miss the meeting with the demon king, which would mean war was now really inevitable!

"Damnit old man!" Seto was angry, but his anger was understood, I too felt my blood begin to boil slightly, how could he forget something as important as the way we need to reach our destination!

"Oh no! What are we suppose to do now!? We won't make it if we can't cross the river.." Mana was now freaking out on us, I can't blame her, but as much as I would like to express myself like she is at the moment, showing all the panic, anger and nervousness that I feel, I cannot. Someone has to think of a solution, Seto was already lecturing Shimon so he won't be much of help and now Mahaad is trying to calm the men AND Mana.. Its up to me to find the answer- but that might just be impossible..

I look around, search for something that could use in anyway to either build a quick boat or use as a quick boat. I spot nothing the shore was empty and around it was no different there was no soul in sight, save for the dragon we landed on arriving here. He was playing with a rock double my size, but to him it seemed to be a ball that was seated perfectly in his hand-like paws. Heh, he might be a big dragon that could eat me whole, but he was kind of cute. Looked like a big scaly kitten, and I do love cats- wait that's it! The dragon was 50ft at the least, and he would be able to pass the river with ease!

Turning to my compatriots I open my mouth with a bright gleam in my eyes!

"I have an idea! It is possible to cross the river without a boat." They all turn to me with questioning looks, Seto speaks his insecurities first, "How exactly are we going to cross the river that in its full depth would reach Mahaad and I to the shoulders and have the rest of you drowning." I simply smile and hide the twitch in my eye at being called short..

"Well, my gigantic air-headed cousin, we will use the dragon to pass the river of sorrow!" Even though I stand proud of my solution and great idea, they all stare at me like as if it weren't a perfect plan that wasn't going to totally work. "Alright, my pharaoh, how in the name of Ra do you want us to convince the beast into taking us past the river? Hmm?" I shrug at him, "Asking him of course. Come now Seto, if we speak to the beast he might be willing to help us out." Seto face-palms as I turn and walk toward the dragon in a confident but respectful speed.

"Excuse me, Dragon!" said dragon stops playing with the bolder it had and turns to me with a cautious and questioning look. I hold my ground but stop walking, keeping myself in a respectful and safe distance. "We seek your assistance! One of my priest has forgotten to ask for a boat to cross the river-" I notice the dragon tilts his head in puzzlement when I speak this "-and we were hoping you'd guide us to other side of it so that we can make our meeting with the Demon King."

Looking at the dragon with hope, I watch as the dragon sits up scratches behind its horns- scratch that he's more like a dog than a cat. He stops scratching himself, looks at me than the river, than towards my companions, than towards the river. His face turns to that of a child who was told to accompany their grandparent to the market, and he huffs out a puff of air. "So will you help us..?" I put my hands together in a quiet plead- which goes either ignored or unnoticed because the dragon lays back down and continues to play with the bolder. Great..

"See cousin, your plan was as much of a failure as I was telling you it'd be." I roll my eyes at Seto's comment. There had to be a way to cross the river, without a boat it seemed impossible! "Ohh! How unreasonable for there to not be a boat unless requested! What if someone wants to return to their land and never got a response for a boat! Do they just sit around and wait.." Mana said growing impatient, although she makes a point how is anyone suppose to make it through to their home if they must send a letter requesting one- and imagine how many letters there could be or how long it could take for their request to be noticed-Wait a second.

"Shimon.." He turns to me, he was perfectly calm and seemed like this situation wasn't a problem at all, so like sense we began venturing to this land he knew more than he spoke. "Yes, my pharaoh?" his grin is also a proof that he knows more than he leads on..

"You've ventured to these lands before, the use of a boat seems unlikely though because what Mana said is true: Why would there never be anyone present to guide or aid the visitors or travelers into the land.. Tell me Shimon what's going on." I demanded more than asked, but kept a steady voice. Shimon's grin grew and he laughed silently, "Oh my Pharaoh, I have ventured before with the previous pharaohs, but I did not lie, I forgot to ask for a boat to make the journey past the river easier for us. There are other ways, see some demons can fly, others swim, some jump over the river, and finally there are those whom just walk through it. You had a good idea on how to cross, its too bad Ammon doesn't feel like doing it, what a shame indeed." He continues to silently laugh to himself, and its become clear to me what's going on- judging from Seto and Mahaad's expressions so have they.

"So we have to solve this as if its some riddle or puzzle.." Mahaad speaks first, and it confirms my suspicions. "The demons are playing with us, and you KNEW?!" Seto calmly and bitterly says to Shimon, whom just laughs less silently. "Kind of, yes" he nods and I can see Seto wants to drown him in the river..

"Alright, Ammon is what you said the dragon is called? Well, maybe we could come to some sort of accord with him." Mahaad says, keeping a calm head as always. "What could we offer him though?" Seto seems to calm down now..slightly.

We all search what we had, all we carried with us was the gift to offer the Demon King, some gold, and our weapons in case of need of defending ourselves. I turn to the dragon with a smile, "Ammon is your name correct?" the dragon gives me a side glance and nods, "Well Ammon, my name is Atem, and these here are Seto, Mahaad, Mana, Shimon-whom I am sure you already know- and my royal guards." I gestured to each one as I named them, Ammon followed my hand coming to meet everyone, so far so good. "We don't have much in the moment, seeing as we came for a meeting that shoukd only last a couple of hours and than we'd be on our way, but we would like to negotiate with you the possibility of you taking us to the other side of the river." To this Ammon sits up again, eyes with interest. "We have gold, maybe that is of any interest to you?" Ammon shakes his head clearly saying "no".

I look at the dragon and find that he was staring at Mana, who also came to notice his stare so she waved at him with a friendly smile, which the dragon.. returns??

"Uh, what is it you want Ammon?" I ask slowly, if he asks for Mana it's a no, but I need to make sure he didn't just like her gold necklace or hat. Ammon moves forward and downward, making the ground shake from his steps. He brings his head toward Mana and puts his snout in her hands.

"Huh? Oh!" Mana smiles brightly and pets the dragon's head, "Did you want to get petted, Ammon?" the dragon nods and pushes his head further into Mana's hands. That's all he wanted? To be pet???

"Ammon, will you help us cross now?" Ammon lifts up off Mana's hands and sits down again, looking at me, I look at him wondering what exactly he could want now.. He bends down to me and my guards point their weapons at Ammon, who begins to growl as they do, I wave the men to put their weapons down and they hesitantly do as I say, then Ammon continues to move his head my way, he glares at me but nods picking me up from my cape! I look down- oh Ra! You know what better yet I'm not gonna look down! With his tail he picks up Mahaad, Seto and my men, and he bends down to pick Mana and Shimon up in his hands- and oh Ra, I hope my cape doesn't rip or else Im going to see father earlier than I ever expected..

Ammon walks into the river and calmly moves through it, from my place up high I could hear some splashing- likely Ammon's large feet moving in the waters. I keep my eyes forward and try to not panic when I heard a tear in my cape.

As we move a city that shinned with colors of gold, silver, black, grey and red came into view. The city's homes were quite odd, they varied in sizes, some had some twists and turns that make me question how they build them.. From the height I was at I was able to see some of the folk of the city, they were just as varied as their homes.. there were some whom appeared human, but the most were creatures with horns, animal parts, and some seemed to be dead already.. there also were beasts, creatures whom were fully animal-like and others were dragons.

Not long after the city came to view did Ammon set me down, I say a quick thanks and turn to my compatriots to see that the splashing wasn't just his feet. Oh if only there were something to capture this moment forever! Seto, Mahaad and the guards were soaking wet, Seto was scowling and noticed my amusement to their pain.

"Mind not laughing at us, my pharaoh." Seto snapped at me, but I continued to laugh at his pain.

Mana pets Ammon, I notice, and bids him goodbye as he walks back the way we came. Now I turn to the city entrance and come to see that there were no demons near the entrance not even guards. Guess we really hold no threat to them..

"Alright, now than its time to make our way to the palace" We all nod and as we are going to go to the city entrance, Shimon walks to the right and away from the entrance. We all exchange looks and just sigh, giving in and decide not to question and just to follow Shimon. We follow him to a large tomb like building with large marble doors, to the which Shimon motions the guards to push open. They push with great strength and open them revealing a dark room, too dark to look into, the sun's light didn't seem to give any light into it either. It was rather eerie, like the hole we jumped into in the cave..

"Well than lets go. This portal will take us directly to the palace were there are noblemen and the royal family waiting for us." We all nod and follow Shimon into the portal, once in the darkness it felt like the air was limited, it was hard to breathe and I felt a large force push down on me. I wasn't expecting it and it nearly dropped me to my knees, and from the sounds of flesh hitting marble ground, I was sure some of my companions had fallen.

Not too long after the darkness begins to lift, as two large doors open, but unlike the entrance of this portal, the exit allowed the sun to brighten up the insides. As my eyes adjusted to the light I was able to see that outside the large doors there were creatures lined up in both sides of a large man, he was HUGE! He had two horns that twisted slightly upwards, his legs weren't human, they were hooves like that of horses, He had a semi long beard, sharp teeth and black eyes that seemed empty and thoughtless. He wore a simple cloth that hid his nether regions, a red cape that was rather short on him due to his large body and height, he also wore gold everywhere, around his neck, on his biceps, on his legs, arms, and ears- did I mention his ears because dear Ra he has gigantic pointy ears..

"Hello there my lord, we're sorry for getting here a little late, had some troubles getting past Tifl Mafqud." Shimon says to the large demon- could this be the demon king? Likely, he looks what a demon king would.

I stepped into the light followed by Mana, Mahaad, Seto, and the men. I stand and walk with confidence and bravery, showing power but resect. They may be demons but I will represent my people proudly, just like father always did.

"Yes I can see you humans took your lovely time crossing a simple puddle." He spat, and I really don't like this guy already. No respect, even though we are suppose to be guests..

"Yes, we ask that you forgive our incapability to cross Tifl Mafqud without an assistance. We hope our tardiness won't effect the purpose of this meeting, um-" He huffs at me "I am Nkosi, I am the Demon lord entitled with the power of King of the land." So is he the king or not? Entitled with the power of king? Did the former king just give up his thrown or is he sick and this guy's his substitute??

"A pleasure, Lord Nkosi, I am the Pharaoh of Egypt : Atem." He scowls and seems to really not care who I am. "Well Pharaoh I'll let you know that it does effect the meeting! Getting here even a minute late is unforgivable ! It isn't in our interests this meeting, by all means this is indeed a waste of time." Whoever put him in charge really must hate me and my people.. this demon is basically telling me coming here was all a waste of time and effort, but still.. "Yes, we understand that it may be more in our interest than yours but we ask that you forgive us and allow us to find a way to come eye to eye. We don't wish for conflict, sense in rule I've been trying to hold peace for my people, and the good people and children of my land don't deserve a war because of a neglect of treaty by the part of a foolish leader whom chose to not take part in the said treaty. I only ask for a chance to negotiate something to protect them."

I could see that while this demon lord didn't care, the nobles and servants around seemed to take what I said into consideration, and while for some it was short lived until they no longer cared like the demon lord, there were a good lot whom seemed to agree in giving us a chance. But what chance could we have, this demon doesn't seem like he will give us one..

"Well, pharaoh," he spat "You will not get-"

"You will get your chance, just like it was indicated in our messages." Said a sweet voice, it was captivating and gentle. We all turn to see behind Nksoi, were the owner of the voice stood with two young ladies next to him, one was a short haired brunette and the other had violet hair tied in a ponytail- and by all means the owner of this voice he was beautiful! Rather short, but his legs were still long, his eyes were two large gems, amethyst to be exact; his skin was a silky white, delicate and smooth seeming, his hair was similar to my own only his blond bangs where brighter, curlier and rested on his round face delicately, the tips of his black spiked hair were a redish violet color. He seemed almost like an angel! But his demonic traits leaves you knowing exactly what he is, because you see, no angel has claws, slightly pointed ears, horns or a tail. Interestingly, the demonic traits were just as delicate as he seemed; His claws were short and well taken cared of, his horns were small and barely were seen at the top of his head, and his tail was long with a flame at the end of, the flame was flickering slightly in a rosy color.

"Prince Yugi! How long have you been there?" Yugi, so that's the name of the gorgeous creature that now stands wearing bandages raped around his top torso, a black shandyt that reached the top of his knees, a gold ringed belt and a red cloth with an insignia on the end of it in black, a silky transparent cape that seemed held in place by the golden necklace he wore. This man really was a sight to behold, really fits the royal beauty standard- wait did he say Prince?!

"Morning lord Nkosi. To answer your question I got here to hear you about to refuse our guest a right that we gave him and his people. I ask that you think before you speak, showing this kind of rudeness makes our kind seem as barbaric and uncivilized as some human tales say." The demon prince walks towards us-and may I add he walks with a small sway that really shouldn't be allowed!

"Good day your majesty, been awhile." Shimon greets the prince with a cheerful familiarity, the prince turns to him with a bright smile- why have Ra shine down on us when this creature's smile is brighter than the sun itself.. "Hello Shimon! It has indeed been a while! I feared that it would be years before I got to play another game of Senet with you!" Shimon chuckled at the prince and turned to the rest of us, "Prince Yugi, This is Pharaoh Atem, he is Aknamkanon's son." The prince turns to me smiling, eyes bright, and as he puts his hands together in front of him he speaks to me, "It's a pleasure to met you Pharaoh Atem! I knew your father, he was a great man, I am terribly sorry for your lost. I am glad to see you seem to be following in his steps to be a great ruler. If what you said earlier is anything to follow by, than I don't think there will be any need for you to worry as I'm sure we will find a way to see eye to eye."

This man.. he didn't only look gentle and sweet, but he also was it: very kind and understanding.

"Thank you Demon prince, we are ever grateful for your hospitality, kindness and understanding" The prince beamed at me, "And your companions?"

"I will introduce them to you, Prince Yugi" Shimon says and turns to Mahaad, Seto, Mana and the guards. "This is Mahaad the royal magician and a good friend to the pharaoh, Mana is his apprentice, Seto is the High priest and cousin to the Pharaoh, and finally 5 guards to accompany us on our journey" the prince turned to them all, "Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you, I would love to later witness some of the magical talents of the magicians of the human realm! I'm positive it will be a splendid show of great skill. Now come along we have much to discuss!" the demon prince turns his heel and heads straight down a hall out of what I now notice is a garden, while he walks he gestures for use to follow.

We follow, and I can only hope that this meeting won't end badly for my people and me..


	2. The Prince

Chapter 2: The Prince

Everyday in the palace seems to grow more and more boring.. sure I have many friends to play with, Anzu and Miho always find the time to sit down and play a round of Senet with me or just take a walk with me, Jounouchi always sneaks past his duties to challenge me to "Magic and Wizards", of course I appreciate Serenity's efforts in keeping me company when everyone else is busy, and I know Honda tries to visit from the human world whenever he's able to.. but everything has just became more and more of a hassle.. not being able to leave the palace sure doesn't help! My father really over exaggerated with this grounding- I mean sure I might have sneaked into his office to retrieve the engagement letters sent by nobles, royals and tyrants asking for my hand and refused them all without telling him. No big deal. I mean it's my future right? So why is it that I can't pick who I spend it with?

I look out my room's large oval window while sitting with my feet up in said window's cushioned seat. From my room I could see Alqamar, the great capitol of all of Aljahim, also my birth city. Looking out into the city I can see nearly everything that the city can offer. Our vast variety in architecture always seems to find a way to amaze me, with there being houses and stores that could vary from the height of mountains to the height of small baby apple trees, with the way they combine different shapes like how the triangles and rectangles come together. I smile while I watch the townsfolk move with their everyday lives, Its nice to see that the roads of stone are of a liking to the people, and I couldn't imagine what the town would be like without the large lantern poles that sound nearly every corner so that when night came the streets could still hold some warmth.

I sigh as I watch old lady Gerth argue with a Mare demon, from the looks of it the old Succubi still has some spark in her. I wish I could go down there and work in her shop like I normally do.. ugh! This punishment really is doing its purpose: making me wish I had been sneakier when taking those letters..

I stand from the Window seat and take a look around my room. Wow it's a mess.. I have games and toys scattered throughout the floor, my queen sized bed is a mess, the red bed sheets were wrinkled and shifted off the bed in some sides from me having been jumping on it an hour before, the silk red and black pillows were in different corners of the room from me kicking and throwing them while I bounced- which is always fun- my dark oak wood and solidified ice crystal desk had a bunch of papers scattered on it, some of the papers were crushed into balls and on the ground near a basket that is meant for dirty clothes, inside the basket were the few paper balls that made it inside when I threw them. My closet was opened and a lot of the outfits and shoes that were inside it laid on the ground or on the two tables around it, I had decided to see how many outfits I had that I considered made me look handsome- at the end of the day I only thought two of them did..

Hmm.. what to do now? I think I've done everything that my room can offer me.. I glance back outside the window, the sun was bright and warm today, maybe I could take a walk. Better than sitting around here.

With my decision made I go to my closet and grab a simple black shandyt, a red cloth that holds my family's insignia: a Dragon; I grab a silk transparent cape that my mother gifted me in my one hundred and eighteenth birthday, and then I move to the oak wood chest with gold decorative outlines and drawings, that sits next to my window seat. I open it up and grab a gold collaret that had amethysts adoring it, a gold ring belt, two pairs of twin gold cuff bracelets for my arms and legs, silver earrings with small amethysts in their center, and with all that in hand I close the chest with my foot when I stood.

I wish Miho wouldn't force me to have to ALWAYS pamper myself with these things, the weight of the jewelry can become fairly uncomfortable after a while.. How was I suppose to put on the cape again? Oh whatever I'll just have the collaret hold it in place. Where should I go to for my walk? Maybe I can get lucky and escape past the guards into mother's garden! The flowers there are all so beautiful and exotic, they always bring life to those who get to see them. I smile thinking of the red and white roses that grow near my mother's room, and I imagine the cool water of the small lake that's in said garden, moving in waves slightly as my feet are consumed by it.

Alright only one thing left to do, bandage up my chest- namely where my heart is, being half Lilian demon has its downfalls and my appearance is one of them.. I stand in front of my full body mirror and take in exactly how weak I look.. my skin is pale it makes me look as if I'm sick, my lack of muscle and slender body just makes me seem like child or delicate little girl.. I've tried to grow muscle but my body doesn't grow any muscle mass! When I learned its because my Lilian blood makes me more of a Inccubi and they don't grow in mass to look or be strong, sense their creatures of seduction- oh man was that the biggest disappointment… I'm also short not even one hundred and sixty centimeters to my name, I'm not appealing, I even got rejected by Anzu two years ago and she likes delicate men! Ugh.. you know what I'm leaving mirror, because if I don't I'll break you because all you do is reflect how much of a small child I look like.

I step out of my room and shut the door behind me, but as I walk down the corridor to go to my mother's garden I notice some familiars going into my room to do daily cleaning- and oh dear Anubis, I'm so sorry Hazuki, Amber and Jess, I likely ruined your day with the mess in my room..

Making my way down the corridor a bit faster in embarrassment, I find myself hitting the ground from running into something hard. It felt like slamming my face into marble, geez and the rough floor didn't help leaving my butt with a sting and a slight pain up my back. Damn, I really need to watch were I'm going..

"Huh? Oh Prince Yugi!"

Oh no.. Looking up I see Ushio, the large demon looked down at me with fake worry on his face, he clearly is laughing at me inside..

"Here let me help you up, my prince-" "No No!" I quickly move from his reach and stand on my own, straightening my back to look as tall and proud as I could, I muster up a smile and clear my throat, "Ahem, I mean to say its alright, I can stand on my own. The fall didn't leave any impact so there's nothing to worry about." He grins.

"Yes well we wouldn't want that delicate butt of yours getting hurt now, would we? Being a prize, we mustn't let you get hurt, even from your own clumsiness."

Prize? I'm not a prize! What does he mean by prize?

"Excuse me? What are you talking about, Lord Ushio?" I question with a raised brow. His grin grows.. this man is scary..

"Oh? You don't know my dear prince? I shouldn't say, but with such a cute expression how can I not tell you?" I get a shiver of disgust.. "It has been said that there will be a series of games to decide on who will have the honor of being your spouse. All decided by the King and Queen. Everyone is allowed to enter and have a chance to win the prize that is you, your status, power, and wealth~"

WHAT?!

"I plan on entering, so wish me luck my prince~" as he walks away my face changes into one of complete fear and disgust. This is absolutely NOT happening!

My walk in the garden will have to be postponed, for right now I have to have a talk with my father- no with the King, he isn't my father not anymore at least.

I continue down the corridor and take a sharp turn to the right, I begin to feel a bit angrier as the eyes of those around fall on me, namely my hips.. another thing I hate about being a Lilian is that whenever I get angry or am annoyed my hips will sway when I walk- and just- ughh..why did my mother have to be a Lilian-more specifically a Succubi...

I reach my father's office, through the twin marble doors I can hear my father discussing somethings with some members of his court. …. Maybe I should come back later.. No no! Yugi what are you thinking!? We need to stop this now! He can't get away with this!

"Whoa! Are sure about that Miho?"

Huh? Anzu? I turn towards the end of this corridor.

"Of course Miho is positive! I over heard AND saw Nkosi with the nobles and their familiars heading to the Passageway!"

The passageway? That's only used when special guests or items come in and out of the palace directly.. What's Nkosi doing going over there?

"But really humans? Its been ages sense any of them came to Aljahim, Miho. This has to just be a dead rumor."

Humans?! All I needed to hear to tip-toe myself closer to where Anzu and Miho were.

"No I'm sure of it Anzu. Their going to go met the newly named Pharaoh of Egypt!"

Newly named? What happened to Aknamkanon.. and sense when-

"Wait, sense when did Aknamkanon have a child? I thought his wife died along with the child she was birthing.."

I poke my head around the corner, I see Anzu wearing a turquoise dress, with a gold wide belt that had the insignia of a sun on it, she wore sandals and jewelry of silver and gold adored her decoratively; Miho wore a short Orange dress made from Lilies and spider silk, she had on only a flower headdress and simple silver accessories.

"Miho thought so too! But from what Miho heard, that was a lie the former Pharaoh said to the King in order to keep his son away from the King's grasp. One of the King's familiars said the King requested that Aknamkanon give his first born to him and only that way would the treaty stay in place."

"What?!" as soon as I let that escape I cover my mouth and press against the wall. I shouldn't be listening in on their conversation..

"Huh? Yuu chan?" I sigh.. Miho saw me.. Better come out..

Stepping into their view with a bit of shame from eavesdropping on them, I can see that Anzu is already scolding me with her eyes…

"Yugi! You shouldn't eavesdrop on people like that. Its very rude and what we are talking about could be private."

I sigh, I'm being treated like a kid again.. Either I'm in the eyes of everyone for being a Lilian or I'm being treated like a small cub..

"Sorry Anzu.. I just got curious when I overheard you two talking about Humans coming to Aljahim." Now I forget about my shame and look up at them with hopeful and curious eyes, "Is it really true!? Are humans coming over?"

Miho nods eagerly, "Yes, its true Yuu chan! Miho saw and heard it with her own ears!" she pulls slightly at her long and pointy ears, "The newly named Pharaoh is coming to Aljahim, apparently he and the King are to discuss a way to fix the peace treaty, if they can't than Aljahim and Egypt will go to war." My eyes go wide it seems they'll pop out of my head.

"WHAT!?" Me and Anzu yell at the same time-

Why that son of- War between Egypt?! Is my father insane!? The human realm can't win against our kind, we have advantage of strength and magic. Why go against the treaty anyway? There is nothing Aljahim wants from them or needs from them. War is just a petty move, its wasting efforts to gain literally nothing!

"Has Father lost his mind?! There is no point to starting a war with the humans. There is nothing to gain from this-Ugh, Father is really losing his mind, first I hear from Ushio that a series of games will define who my spouse will be and now I'm hearing that he's being a complete cock head-excuse my language- starting a war with the human realm."

Miho and Anzu straighten- My flames must be blazing crazily, I don't want to scare them- but I'm just so mad!

"W-well, Yugi, if this rumor is true than wouldn't that mean that the King is going to have a meeting with Aknamkanon's son? Their going to talk things through, it might not end in war" Miho nods agreeing with Anzu, but I know my father.

"No, he's decided already on war. If he wanted to actually have a conversation and fix things he wouldn't be sending Nkosi, He wouldn't be in his office talking with members of his court, he'd be ordering preparations for the visit. My father made them come out here to humiliate them. Aknamkanon lied to him, and being the prideful demon he is, he won't feel better until he humiliates them back."

I'm sure Miho and Anzu have different opinions and views on my father, he was never unkind to them or their kind- but they don't know him as well as I do. I'm sure their silence is proof of them understanding that- or I hope it is. I turn my heel to head back to my father's office, now that I know what is going on I can't let it continue. Taking fast and long steps to be back at the pair of marble doors, I inhale. I'm ready to show him he can't just step all over others like he's doing. I will speak my mind for once!

I raise my right hand and give three sharp knocks-

"Who is it!?" Hearing my father's deep and dark tone sends shivers down my spine- oh wow, sense when have my hands been so sweaty? Why are my knees shaking?.. Oh no, come on Yugi get it together, you have to demon up a little and speak your mind or else you and many more are going to suffer.

Ok, my knees stopped shaking, I can do this, "It is only me Father, Yugi, I wish to speak with you about some rumors I was told- and before you say how little importance they have, they involve you using me as a prize for some series of games and they also involve the coming of the Pharaoh. I will not take no as an answer to speak about this."

I sigh, ok good my voice didn't crack and my knees aren't giving out on me yet. I can do this.

The large Marble doors open revealing my father's office to the outside world. The room's marble floors and table-tops must have been polished not too long ago, they were kind of slippery and they had a nice shine.

I step inside and make my way past my father's court straight to his dark wooden desk with marble top. He was looking at me with his sharp black eyes, from the flames of the tips of his pointy black hair and the flames on the end of his tail, I can tell that he isn't happy with my intrusion.. great my hands are sweating again.. I'll just hide them behind my back..

He closed the scroll that was on his desk, "How do you know about the Pharaoh coming, Yugi."

I hum at and look around, he had maps opened and laying on the tables, the scroll he closed was clearly a war plan. I can't believe him.

"I heard some whispers around the palace, something about the newly named Pharaoh of Egypt coming to speak about the treaty." My anger gave me the confidence I needed, and I stepped forward- it must be clear that I wasn't happy, the court members all took steps back when I began to move. "I only wanted to know how you planned on dealing with that situation-" I twist my wrist and the scroll my father closed opened, my dad growls at me-the adrenaline of my anger better not die down from that.. "-but I see your taking an uncivilized and injustice approach with it. War against humans? Father you must be joking."

He continues to glare at me and growls, "Listen, Yugi, we were lied to by them, we tried to make a deal and Aknamkanon played us! We will not take this, so we will be going to war." I glare back.

"He lied to you because you're an unreasonable demon. You likely asked for something that would be impossible to actually give, and even so there is no need for a war just ask for something from Aknamkanon's son. Planning a war against them and wasting on it- well, it's a childish move, you claim and try to show being above them but in the end of the day you're no better." I may be pulling strings that I shouldn't but I can't stop now.

"Yugi!"

Ok maybe I can stop..

"You insolent brat! We are taking action and showing them what their mistakes have done. They dug their own grave."

Its clear from his tone that this conversation is over to him, but not to me.

"Why ask them to come all the way here to discuss it then? You want to give them a light of a chance to just crush it?"

"I didn't send the letter saying we would talk about it! That was all your mother. She went ahead and did it without asking me, that's why Nkosi will be telling them upon their arrive to beat it. They'll be late anyway, there won't be a boat awaiting them, meaning the tardiness will be exactly what we are looking for to end it."

What an infuriating and childish demon.

"You are such a child, king. Does harassing and raping the peace of the humans really solve anything? I'm sure you might think so, but we whom have brains and use them know it doesn't. This won't end here, they are going to try, Aknamkanon tried. He was a peaceful, honorable, intelligent and generous man- I thought you were too, but now I see that you are incredibly far from it. I don't care what you planned to do, because I will be on the humans' side and I WILL find justice between our lands." I turn my heel and don't allow him to have a word in. He deserves to see just how stupid he's being- Oh! I almost forgot!

I stop in my tracks and turn my head back to the king.

"Also, I will not be some prize. Call off the games or I WILL."

There I said it! …. I said it! I can't believe it, I actually told my father off- and I'm still breathing! Wow this is incredible.

"So Yugi how did it go?" by this point I am outside my father's office, and as soon as I get out I'm greeted with Anzu asking me something and Miho eagerly next to her awaiting my answer- oh but that wasn't the only greeting I got when I left the office, for the doors slammed shut as soon as I was on the other side. .. those jerks.

"It went better than I thought, Anzu. I stood up to the king and told him I disagreed with his actions, would support the humans and that I wasn't a prize for no one."

They gasp at me, my bravery must have them impressed!

"Yugi do you want to die?!"

Or maybe not..

"Yuu chan, Anzu is right, you may have spoke your mind but at what cost? What if the king decides he won't take this from you? What are you going to do??"

Way to have faith in me girls.. "It will be alright you guys. I know I look fragile, but I'm not a weakling, the king won't be able to hurt me. He also won't try to, I know him well enough to know he's going to try to put me down by trying to show he's the better demon, but that's all he'll do. Now, please excuse me." I turn and head south east of the palace halls to where the Passageway is. Nkosi is likely already there.

"Huh? Wait! Yuu chan where are you going?"

"To welcome our guests."

Before I do anything though, I'll need to evaluate the new pharaoh and see just if he's worth the trouble I'm going through.. Huh? Whats that sound?? Its like sandals walking behind me.. I turn my head to see Anzu and Miho following me.

"Uh.."

"Yugi you don't really think we are just going to let you on your own? We want to meet the new pharaoh too!" Anzu smiles at me- she has such a pretty smile.. I can't believe she rejected me with that same smile.. sigh well I should have seen it coming, I'm not attractive I just have seduction powers for being a damn Lilian- I have to stop hating on it, its depressing enough..

We walk towards the Passageway, which was located in the garden of greed. The plants and flowers remain being deadly but beautiful. It was like running into an ocean if green, gold and silver.

As we approach we see Nkosi has already begun "greeting" our guests. I see Shimon has come, that's great I'll finally get to have that rematch! There are two magicians, with their auras I can guess the girl is only an apprentice and the tall man is likely her mentor; another tall man, geez even humans are taller than me.. His sharp icy eyes though only tell me he must be a rather bitter person. And than theres a mirrored version of myself wearing the crown of egypt- whoa, wait a second! The newly named pharaoh could easily pass as my brother with his hair being similar to my own, only his tri-colored hair had longer straight and shocked up blond bangs, the tips of his black hair were a deep red. His skin unlike mine was a sun kissed tan, his eyes- also unlike mine- were like rich wine, and his features were as delicate as my own- he was even of my height, save that he's at least four centimeters taller than me. He was decorated with a lot of gold and all of it didn't look as if it was too much on his person, it actually is seeing as it overwhelmed his body but he pulled it off-I could never pull off that much gold, or stand it for that matter.. He's even built better than me, this is totally unfair! He's like an upgraded version of myself.. That's annoying, he's handsomely annoying!

"Oh wow! The rumors are true, he really is handsome~"

Oh great..

"Yea you're right.."

Not you too Anzu! We look almost like twins yet their both swooning over him.. what does he have that I don't !? .. well you know other than the tanned skin, muscles, and sharp eyes. But that's not enough to say he's handsomer than me, besides he likely has the voice of a cracked up teenager-

"Yes, we understand that it may be more in our interest than yours but we ask that you forgive us and allow us to find a way to come eye to eye. We don't wish for conflict, sense in rule I've been trying to hold peace for my people, and the good people and children of my land don't deserve a war because of a neglect of treaty by the part of a foolish leader whom chose to not take part in the said treaty. I only ask for a chance to negotiate something to protect them."

Oh fuck me! His voice is a rich baritone, seriously Ra! Seriously?! … and I can't even say he's an asshole, he's looking for peace for his people.

"What an admirable person.."

All he said is he didn't want war, Anzu, I've been saying the same thing sense we met. Quit fawning over him..

"Well, pharaoh," Nkosi spat- he brings honor to the word beast alright, his rudeness is incredibly disgusting. "You will not get-"

"You will get your chance, just like it was indicated in our messages." They all turn to me, Nkosi, the nobles and familiars look at me with widen eyes, while the humans look confused toward me- well all expect two do. Shimon just smiles at me- I missed him, glad to see he's still good in heath- and than there's the new pharaoh who is just staring at me. He must notice our similar appearances as I did.

"Prince Yugi! How long have you been there?"

I turn to Nkosi, and make it clear with my eyes that I was not happy with him or with the King. I think he got the message, seeing his shiver of fear.

"Morning lord Nkosi. To answer your question I got here to hear you about to refuse our guest a right that we gave him and his people. I ask that you think before you speak, showing this kind of rudeness makes our kind seem as barbaric and uncivilized as some human tales say."

Turning back to the humans- eh?! He's still staring at me? What is there something on my face? … Is he.. sizing me up? He must think I'm a child, just like his other companions.. its clear that's what they think, with the look in their eyes..

I step closer to them- shit I can feel my hips sway, I have to hide my annoyance better.. well at least my tails flame isn't going crazy, flickering red now, but pretty ok for now.

"Good day your majesty, been awhile." Shimon greets me and I smile at him. "Hello Shimon! It has indeed been a while! I feared that it would be years before I got to play another game of Senet with you!" Its true, I was scared that a good opponent left my grasp forever when they didn't visit for many summers..

Shimon chuckles at me and turns to the new Pharaoh- who is still staring at me.. Am I that ugly? Really how surprised could you be to see a scrawny, sickly pale look alike to stare for so long.. its rather insulting..

"Prince Yugi, This is Pharaoh Atem, he is Aknamkanon's son."

I bring myself to smile, mainly because I was right about Aknamkanon and his ability to raise someone who'd care for his people- I should have betted on it.

I turn to the pharaoh, who's name is apparently Atem. My hands are sweating again, I hate it he's younger than me but he has that aura of power just like my father does.. that doesn't help my nervousness.. I'll just keep my hands together, hopefully they won't notice how sweaty they are..

"It's a pleasure to met you Pharaoh Atem! I knew your father, he was a great man, I am terribly sorry for your lost. I am glad to see you seem to be following in his steps to be a great ruler. If what you said earlier is anything to follow by, than I don't think there will be any need for you to worry as I'm sure we will find a way to see eye to eye."

And I am positive there won't be a problem, but not because of him, because of me. … am I really jealous of a human? ..

"Thank you Demon prince, we are ever grateful for your hospitality, kindness and understanding" the Pharaoh said smiling at me- well maybe he's a better version of me and sure it does cause me to be kind of jealous- but we could be friends. I turn back to his other members, the guards seem to be unsure of me, the magicians are both in good favors toward me and the other doesn't trust me- what else could his glare mean?

"And your companions?" I ask innocently.

"I will introduce them to you, Prince Yugi" Shimon says, "This is Mahaad the royal magician and a good friend to the pharaoh, Mana is his apprentice, Seto is the High priest and cousin to the Pharaoh, and finally 5 guards to accompany us on our journey" he gestures to each of them as he mentions them. The glare of the high priest, Seto, is becoming very uncomfortable.. along with the staring of pharaoh Atem- seriously these two are making things kind of hard for me.. At least the magicians seem nice, their looks are gentler and I'm sure the guards are just scared- no scratch that they are one hundred percent scared, I can smell their fear from here.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet all of you, I would love to later witness some of the magical talents of the magicians of the human realm! I'm positive it will be a splendid show of great skill. Now come along we have much to discuss!"

With that I turn and give a quick glare to Nkosi, daring him to speak against me, and he doesn't luckily. I make my way out of the greed garden and head down the hall gesturing them all to follow me.

I can hear their footsteps behind me so that's a good sign, and at hearing Nkosi's hooves I know he's going to explain how this isn't his fault to my father- rather pathetic if you ask me. Keeping my ear up also allows me to hear Anzu and Miho whispering about how handsome the new pharaoh is. Oh please I'm going to be sick.. we look nearly the same, I say! Its not fair.. I mean if I did something to anger you Ra you could just tell me, we'd have some wine and bread as a snack while we work things out. You didn't have to put a better version of me in front of my eyes, not necessary..

Oh! Damn- ok Yugi calm down your flaming is getting a little wild and I'm sure the staring isn't on my back.. Oh good we made it!

I stop in front of my father's office, there was some chattering inside which came to a stop as soon as our footsteps came to a halt at the twin doors. He likely knows I'm here too, he'd be dumb not to know.

"Here we are at the Demon King's office were the meeting will be held. Please don't mind my father's attitude, He awoke today with a knotted tail and may seem to be in a bit of a mood. For that reason I will be joining the meeting, to make sure he doesn't scare you off."

I notice that their quick glances between each other shows their insecurities, well they will have nothing to worry about-

"We thank you, Prince Yugi. Your kindness is really one to admire."

Wha-What.. What was that…

"Prince Yugi?" I blink and turn to Shimon. Oh no.. I was likely gawking.. geez how embarrassing…

"Right! Well lets go in shall we." I push open the marble doors. The maps were all put away in a rack, the scrolls were out of sight, and to my happy surprise my mother was standing to my father's right side. Her warm smile was what I needed, I don't think I might have been actually able to do this alone..

"You must be Aknamkanon's son."

My father is looking right at Pharaoh Atem- whoa, what.. This human.. He's standing firmly, you can feel the confidence fly off him, but it isn't in a disrespectful manner, its exactly like my father's.. the confidence of a leader and the fearless look of a true king.. wow..

"Yes that's correct, Demon King. My name is Atem and at the passing of my father I have taken the crown."

His voice doesn't shake, and as my father stands a good 5 heads taller than him, he doesn't shake or step back even though everyone else does..

"psst" I turn to my mother who was waving me over. I walk towards her, and like always she looks beautiful wearing a long red dress, gold and silver jewelry adoring her and her crown gracefully showing power on her delicate head.

"Yes mother?" I whisper to her as I stand next to her.

"Isn't that new Pharaoh a good looking fellow~?"

Great my mother too..

"Really? I haven't noticed. Seeing as we share many similarities, I guess it was just like looking in a mirror."

My mother giggles at me.. What? Did I say something funny?

"No need to be jealous my son, you're handsomer than he is. I only say in a nosy manner, to see if you found him attractive"

Why would it matter if I found him- Oh.. I blush.

"Mother!" I snap quietly. This Succubi of a mother.. is that really all she thinks about.

"Are you aware that your father lied to me and my people."

I turn back to the main conversation at hand. Oh father really starting off with that?! I can see he caught the Pharaoh off guard, but he does good in hiding it.

"Lied? My father has never been a liar your majesty, I believe there must be a mistake." Uuf, bad response..

"There is no mistake. Shimon can confirm it himself, your father lied to us. Which leaves me to wonder if I really should consider negotiating with you, war is what you and your people deserve-"

"No it isn't. So, Aknamkanon told a little lie, that doesn't mean that we need to go into war, father." I say as confidently as I can manage- which becomes a greater amount at feeling my mother's slight touch on my shoulder. She must agree with me or she'd have sunk her claws in mh shoulder-Glad she agrees.

They all have their eyes on me now, and I can see I've caught the humans off guard. I've also managed to anger my father and Nkosi is glaring at the humans.

"Yugi. This doesn't involve you-"

"Oh but you see father it does. Seeing as its going to be my throne in less than half a summer, and I don't want to go in having to clean up a mess because you're offend that a human played you with a silly little lie."

My father is glaring at me, glad to see he is angry with me already, but I won't back down. I have to prove myself and this is a good chance- also I'd rather be able to visit the human world than have to go to a destroyed land and have to try be proud of that.. Its disgusting me..

"You are still a child. Now do us all a favor and go prepare, tonight we announce the games, and yes their happening so go."

What sort of father is he!? Grr, I can't stand him right now.

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea darling!" we all turn to my mother who had a familiar mischief gleam in her eyes.. what could she be up to, she couldn't –wait.. didn't Ushio say King and Queen ?! Oh no.. I follow her eyes and their on the Pharaoh – Oh no..

"It is?" My mother nods and gracefully goes toward my Father and turns to the Pharaoh, they both stand at the same height, eye to eye.

"It's the perfect idea! How about this Pharaoh, we won't go to war with the human realm if you are able to win the games!"

And she said it..

"Games? What sort of games?" The Pharaoh had a twinkle in his eyes, he must be a fan of games- well I mean who isn't .

"The games will be chosen by our dear prince Yugi, so knowing him they'll all be puzzle games and due to a mandatory tradition there will be physical games or challenges as well. It will all take place this month, with demons from all around Aljahim coming to participate in them. If you are able to win or make it to the final 3 at the very least, than we will grant this treaty taken cared of. Also I noticed that you came with gift already. We'll accept it, won't we Yugi?"

What a sneaky women.. Now I can't cancel the games.. there goes my future..

"We'll except it.." I make my way towards the Pharaoh who gets a small golden box from his guards. This man, if his people have any hope at all, is going to me my husband.. great..

"Here you are, Demon Prince. It isn't much, I wasn't sure what could be a good gift, so after some advice from Shimon I brought this." He had handed the box to me, and as soon as its in my hands I can feel it.. this box has the emotional energy in it, I can feel it the love between a two souls. Its also has another emotion locked around it, one of admiration and a bit of sadness. "It belonged to my mother, and while I didn't come to know her, the items she had always seemed to bring peace. I thought being one of her most cherished items would be appropriate." I look up at the Pharaoh.

This man.. he has some connection to this item but he's willing to part from it to assure the safety of others.. well maybe if he wins it won't be so bad..

"No no, Its perfect, Pharaoh- and please just call me Yugi. Demon prince is a bit too formal."

Especially with how the future seems to be heading.

"Than please call me Atem, Yugi."

He smiles at me handsomely, and I return with a smile of my own, his smile is rather addicting.. oh gods please let everything turn out in my favor..


	3. With the Pharaoh

Chapter 3

"Than please call me Atem, Yugi."

I smile at Yugi in what I hope is a charming way- and I think I succeeded, because he smiles back at me with a cute little smile. How is this man a demon? He stood up for me and my people, he wants to hold peace even though if they didn't it wouldn't change a thing for them. With everything he's doing I'd say he's more like an angel..

"How wonderful! Now these games will really go down in Aljahim history! The Pharaoh of Egypt participating, this will make headlines in our news. The whole realm will want to witness this event, I'd say even the human realm may wish to witness it!"

The red headed demon spoke so enthusiastically, she made gestures, twirled and expressed pure excitement in an animated manner. Who is she? I know when I came in I saw her and the prince- I mean, Yugi- went over to her happily with a bit of relief.. Hmm.. judging from her ruby silk dress she wore, thin gold belt, silver necklace with an odd symbol for a pendant, her bracelets of gold and silver, her gold earrings, the silver headdress with gold patterns and crimson gems making it seem large and royal yet pretty dull, she must be a noble? Hmm.. maybe Shimon's knows who she is he is familiar with these demons..

I turn to him and whisper so only he could hear me, "Who is that women?" Shimon turns to me with a small smile and whispers back, "That's the Demon Queen, she's a Succubi. Her crown may look dull, but the gems hold strong magic so the demons around feel like peons in her presence."

Wait! She's the queen- well I mean how haven't I seen it before. Her and Yugi do share many similarities, like the color of their eyes which is a bright violet while the King has Icy blue eyes, the color of their skins is a creamy pale while the King's is a musky coper, their both petite in size while the King is ginormous, and they both share the same kinds of horns only that the Queen's are much taller, and the King has no Horns but his ears are large and pointed. I guess I should have realized sooner..

"Now calm down, no one said I agreed to this!" the Demon King roared at his wife, who's smile is growing? How can she smile after being spoken to like that? Its like she has no fear or caution of the demon in front of her, while the rest of us- even the prince might I add- flinch at his tone.

"That's because no one asked if you did and no one plans to! Now than, there's a lot to prepare if the games are announced tonight." She turns her eyes towards Yugi, who has been staring at the box I gave him for a good while now.. was the gift really ok? "Yugi, you have to come up with at least two challenges and or games for the tournament, specifically the beginning one and the final one. Your father and I will pick two games and or challenges each! By the time the sun begins to set I wish to hear with what you've thought up. Also escort our guests to their rooms, sense one is the Pharaoh I wish to grant him security, his room will be the same one his father stayed in." Yugi looked at the Queen and bowed his head with a simple reply of: "Yes, Mother"

The Queen's eyes fall on me "or you could stay in The Prince's room with him, you know to get to know one another~"

Did she just-

"MOM!" Yugi was red like a tomato and I'd enjoy how cute he looks but I'm sure my face is no different, I can feel the heat on my cheeks..

She winks at us, much to the flustered Prince's distaste- I can't believe she just said that.. huh? I turn around to see Mana giggling with the purple haired fairy and the brunette that were with Yugi before- wait sense when are those three talking to each other?

"Oooh, you know I think that's a good fit seeing how Atem was looking at the Prince~"

I can feel my face grow hotter. What is this embarrass the young Pharaoh day!? Oh gods, give me the power to not kill Mana, I'm sure those whispers to the demon gals will be the end of me..

"Hahaha, oh calm down boys, we're only playing. You two are too stiff- you boys as well." I turn to who she pointed at: Mahaad was on alert but he seemed much calmer than before only that his glances toward Mana and the slight glare shows he thinks her behavior is out of place, Seto was stiff he was glaring lightly- well as lightly as he can manage- and he seemed to be the most alert, than to my surprise Shimon didn't seem too happy but he was hiding it, even so if you knew Shimon you'd know something is upsetting him..

"Now than Yugi go on and show our guests their rooms – oh why not give them a tour of the palace! You can show them how things work around here, it is fairly early and I'm sure you can figure out the challenges while being a good host."

Whoa, she really doesn't see us as a threat. She is willingly allowing the heir to the throne to spend the day entertaining the enemy, showing them all that they have and to have to be fairly distracted to think of challenges for a tournament.. Yugi seems a bit distracted, his face is still red and he just nods slightly. Here I thought I was embarrassed by the comment the queen made, but it seems that the prince is worse off-Wait could that mean he finds me attractive or is he just easily embarrassed?- wait, why do I care!?

"Absolutely NOT!" we all turn to the King who clearly doesn't agree with the Queen's idea. So she sees us as a joke but the King holds us as a possible threat? Could that be?

"Why not?" that came out as a whine from queen. "Why not?! Because, dear, need I remind you that they are our enemy! You're putting Yugi in their hands as if they held no threat to us! Remember they are liars and thus not trustworthy. I know what you want but I won't give in to it, honey." Knows what she wants? I stare at the Queen questioning her, and it seems I'm not alone. Everyone other than the king and Shimon look at her this way.

"Oh well I never." She's making a look that says she's taken offense but her body language says otherwise, if anything I think she's laughing to herself about this. "There is nothing to worry about, sweetie. Come now, we have a peace treaty-"

"Expired treaty."

"Treaty non the less, sugar bunny. We aren't enemies we are friends, we've always been. Aknamkanon was always nice to my baby, so I will return the kindness." The King scowled. So my dad really was invested with these creatures.. I still don't understand why I wasn't allowed to know of them or why Shimon was forced to make that promise.. why did he hide this? They all seem to hold him in high regards- which makes me happy- but why didn't he hold them in the same standards?

" If I may your majesty," We turn to Shimon who stepped forward, the eyes of the demonic royals were now all on him. "I believe that Prince Yugi has a lot of responsibilities to attend to, I don't believe that he should have to act like our entertainment. I'd also like to ask that we continue discussing the treaty, I don't think the tournament is the best way to settle this." What? But the tournament could be the easiest and most entertained way to deal with it. What could be the problem.. Shimon seems serious about this..

The queen's smile changes, it loses its shine slightly. "I agree with Shimon. There is no need for a human to join in the games, we should find another way to deal with the treaty or better yet forget it completely. I know what it is you want, mon amour, but it won't happen. Besides there is a higher chance of this young Pharaoh to met a fatality than a victory."

Did he just call me weak!? He did not just call me weak.

"With all due respect, this is MY choice, and I accept the offer given to me and my people by the queen. I am not some weak child, and I will prove to all of Aljahim that my people and I are powerful. If you wish to find another way of settling this treaty than you may tell me, but I believe you won't reason with us and no matter what we offer it won't be to your standards because you are hurt that my father told a lie- of what I am not sure but a lie is a lie, I suppose."

Those shocked looks will be even better once I prove to them in the tournament just how strong I really am.

"Well said, Pharaoh! Now than, dearest , will you continue to be hard headed or are you seeing what I am."

Huh? Seeing what she is seeing?

The King stares at me, I hold my ground. I really hate being called weak or being underestimated. I've prove more than once just how strong I am, I beat the Thief King after all and saved Egypt. I ain't some weakling.

"Hmph. I believe I do, my queen. Alright, Atem, you have proven to me that you have at least guts or you're just stupid, I'm leaning towards a mix of both. So I'll allow you to fight in the tournament, and if you win I'll allow a partnership between Egypt and Aljahim, much better than any ordinary peace treaty, and as a plus you will obtain the prize that every other demon will fight for."

I grin proudly and hold out my hand for a shake to defind this as a done deal.

"Thank you Demon King for giving my people a chance. I also would like to apologize on my late father's behave for the lie he spoke, my father must have not understood well what you wanted and thus made the choice to try and secure his people."

The king takes my hand in his, it covered my hand entirely. I would fear that he crush my hand, but I don't find any need to.. well maybe there is a need to his grip just hardened..

"Please , Atem, call me alab."

Alab? Odd, but fair enough, maybe that's his name. I continue to grin and slightly press on the large hand that's around mine.

"Very well, alab."

After I let go of his hand I realize just how sweaty it is now. He has a rather tight grip.. At the sound of gasps and a squeal I look to see that the members of the king's court, Yugi, the demon gals that were with Yugi before, and Shimon all were shocked. The queen was the one who squealed and she seemed happy with the turn if events.. Still not understanding but hopefully I will soon..

"Well than you can call me, 'um!"

The Queen's name is also rather odd, if that is her name. Judging from the second round of gasps I think that either its odd for someone to call the King and Queen by name or those are titles that no one should actually call them.. I don't know which I'm leaning towards honestly.

"Now than, Yugi go and show Atem around! This will be fun!"

I look towards Yugi, who somehow has grown redder, how is that possible- oh how cares he looks so cute.. no no! Atem what are you thinking!?

"A-alright. I'll be their guide.." He finally looks up and seems to put on a posture, expression and all around attitude that showed power, its kind of cute -OK, Atem, seriously stop!

"Anzu, Miho, Pharaoh and the Pharaoh's companions, follow me."

Yugi why are you making this harder for me.. hips swaying when you walk and its starting to drive me crazy!

Getting tapped in the leg brings me back to reality, where my companions wait for me to follow Yugi. Shit now their staring at me oddly.. Just walk and ignore them!

"I can't believe it pharaoh! You just made the impression Miho never thought you'd be able to make!"

Whoa! I take a step back. This fairy nearly knocked me down.. Wait, I made a surprising impression?

"Oh! I made a real impression on them? How can you tell?"

She flies to my side, and the glares she's getting are anything but friendly.. She doesn't seem like she's offended so maybe it will be alright.

"Oh Pharaoh Atem! They told you to call them: alab and 'um! Miho is sure everyone agrees that is a BIG surprise, right Yuu chan!?"

Yuu chan?

"Y-Yea, it was a bit shocking to hear it come from alab, but 'um.. well from h-her it isn't that much of a surprise.." Yugi's nickname is Yuu chan?! That-That-That's just so adorable.. Gyah! Atem concentrate!

"Is that so? Well, I am glad that I made a good impression with the king and queen. I don't wish for conflict so this way things should be easier.."

Yugi nods and continues to lead us. Hmm.. Its rather odd, Mahaad and Seto haven't said a word all day.. Normally, Seto would have said something by now. At least Mana seems lively as normal it makes their silence seem less heavy on my back. She really seems to get along with those demon girls- hmm?

The brunette doesn't seem too happy as she did before.. what could her problem be? Well no matter, I'm sure its not of any importance to the situation at hand.

"My Pharaoh, once we are in your room we need to speak. There are things you are not understanding.. especially with what your father's final wishes were.. now there is no way of reconsidering this offer but all you need is to make it as a finalist to earn the treaty. The prince is a sweet boy, I know he can help you reach that point, but he has always been like his father and thus will help out in the works of a certain deal." Shimon whispers to me in an incredibly low voice.

Huh? But what could I possibly not be understanding? Its win the games and give my people a new treaty that assures them a partnership and security with the demon realm. What could I possibly not be getting from this? At least he might tell me now what that promise he made to my father was.

I nod at him but I keep my eyes forward and after a minute or two, Yugi cones to a stop in front of a series of 5 doors lined up.

"Alright, here we are." He turns and is now facing all of us with a soft smile. "These are the guest rooms that the pharaoh and his companions always use." He points to the door in the middle that was made from wood and decorated with drawings of the god dragons in gold. It was a beautiful door.. "This is the Pharaoh's room, were the Pharaoh will reside alone- ah that is unless he chooses otherwise." Well if he'd like to stay I wouldn't complain- whoa, Atem, get your head together! What's wrong with you!

"The guards can share one of the two rooms that are in the end of this line of doors. Shimon, High Priest Seto, Royal Magician Mahaad and Magician apprentice Mana, you can choose from the rest of the rooms were you would like to stay. Now I have to take care of somethings real quick, make yourselves comfortable, I'll return with news about how you will get back to the human realm to advise your people of the situation, and in the rooms there are extra clothes that you may all use as you like. Once I return if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask. Now if you will excuse me." With that Yugi bowed and began to walk off with his tail and hips swaying slightly.

"Miho never heard Yuu chan had to do anything- ow!"

Huh? The brunette jabbed the fairy with her elbow.. hmm, what was Yugi lying about have something to do? I guess even though he seems nice, I should be alert he is a demon afterall.

"What my friend is trying to say is, the prince may take a while, so we'll be at your dispense until said moment. I'm Anzu Mazaki and this is Miho Nosaka, I'm a mage class demon rank A. Miho is a familiar escort class demon rank S. If you are in need of anything you are to ring one of the bells that are in your rooms, once you do a familiar of rank E, D or C will appear and you will ask for one of us. Than we will come as soon as we can. If you will excuse us Pharaoh, companions of the Pharaoh." She bowed and taking the fairy with her they left.

"Bye Miho, Anzu! See you guys later!"

"Bye bye Mana chan!"

Mana sure made two new friends. Well it's a good sign.

"Now that we are alone lets go into the room so we can cht, cousin." And theres that sharp tongue that I wasn't really missing. Well at least I know his tongue didn't get cut off by some demon, his silence was worrying me.. slightly.

I sigh, "Yes I've noticed from your silence that you weren't pleased with something. I'm going to guess that you also want to talk Mahaad, correct?" he nods with a serious look. "Alright, lets all have a chat than." I open the door to the room I'd be staying in and found that it was a near exact replica of the Pharaoh's room back home.. everything was the same from the closet, to the violet sheets of the bed. The grand difference was only the lack of a balcony but instead a large window with a windowseat.

"How is it that this room is an exact replica of mine back home.." Shimon laughs at my amazement. "The demons allowed the first Pharaoh to sign the treaty to design this room any way he wanted, he made it look like the Pharaoh's room back in egypt because it made him feel more in place in Aljahim."

"So than the demon realm is called Aljahim?" I hear Mana ask Shimon. Dear Ra am I tired.. I think I'll take a seat.

"Yes, Mana! The demon's realm is known as Aljahim, and within Aljahim there are four Cities: the Capitol Alqamar, the Forest of Familiars Zuhur, the Dragon Mountains Fakhar, and the Waters of Divine power Sumuu. Aljahim's demons are all separated into classes of demons which will depend on your species and jobs. Than there's the ranking for the demons, E is the lowest and S is the highest, each rank is different depending on your species and it says more of how you are in power and viewed socially. For example Miho is a garden fairy meaning her class is Familiar the lowest of all demon classes, while her job is to be an escort the highest paying job a familiar is allowed to obtain, and finally her rank is S meaning that she works for only demons of rank S and A because of her power and skill in her area."

"So you're saying that the fairy is weak species of demon, who works as a prostitute for only powerful and rich demons? Sounds like she's just the favorite of someone's harem." That was harsh even for you Seto.. but I agree, it doesn't sound like she is anything other than that, but she didn't look like a prostitute.

"Yes well Miho is Prince Yugi's personal familiar. She works as his exclusive escort and is his teacher within the area of social interactions, fashion, and sexuality."

Whoa wait- Yugi has an escort?!

"That little kid has an escort? Does someone so young even need one?"

"Little kid? Mahaad, there is no such thing as a little kid having the form that he does. Sure he has innocent big childish eyes, but he is no kid from what I could see. I mean a child doesn't have the slender curve he has, his face may be round but its rather defined showing his age to be older, not to mention that his voice is rich with no show of going through a change. Not to mention I've never seen a child with teeth as white and charming, or hands as big, firm and delicate, and- what?"

Their all looking at me with odd looks, Mana had on a teasing smirk, Shimon looked at me with a slightly shocked look, Mahaad had a knowing look on his face, the guards looked at me shocked and Seto just looked annoyed-Ok all odd looks except for Seto, he never looks different.

"Oooo! Sounds like someone likes the prince~" I blush at Mana's claim.

"Wha!?"

"Atem, you've been staring at him sense he's come to your point of vision."

Has it been that obvious?! Oh Ra..

"Hahaha! Atem's as red as wine!"

"I will admit that your attraction to Yugi wasn't surprising, but at this degree- well its more than simple magic."

Eh? Magic?

We all turn to Shimon with questioning looks. "Oh Ra, that's right you all don't know. Whoops"

"What don't we know old man? What's this about magic?" Seto gives Shimon a sharp questioning look. Magic? I didn't feel any magic.

"Well you see, Prince Yugi is half beast-dragon, half Lilian- more specifically the seductive lilian demon type known as Succubi for women and Inccubi for men. Succubi and Inccubi have special scents that cause creatures to become attracted and or infatuated with them. I'm surprised that the genetic magic of the scent has effected you, Atem, so much."

I'm infatuated with Yugi because of some scent that causes it?! But I never smelled anything, and it doesn't make sense that it seems to only be effecting me..

"But my Pharaoh, back to the important part. You cannot win this tournament."

Again with that..

"Why can't I Shimon? Do you think I'm not able to?"

He shakes his head "no I don't think that. But your father did lie to the Demon King, he lied to him about you being alive."

"What!?" I wasn't the only one shocked by this, everyone seemed to be having said it with me.

"The demon king had told your father about the treaty being not just expired but that the only way to fully resign it and gain an alliance between both realms that he'd have to give them his wife's first born child. The demon king wanted to give the child as a present for his son, your father didn't agree to this condition, but it was the only thing the demon king would take."

Whoa, wait, the Demon King wanted ME to give as some birthday present to Yugi?!

"The King had to agree, if he didn't the demon king was going to start war. He never told your mother and when she died your father just told the Demon King that you died along with her, because of that the Demon King allowed us a treaty and sent his apologies. After there were many meetings between the two and that's when your father and I met Yugi. He cried when the demon king told him that you and your mother died. He's not a bad fellow, but your father seemed to change his mind from fixing for a better deal after he learned what the Demon King wanted to give you to Yugi for, so your father asked me to make sure that the Demon King didn't get you or allow you to be involved with Aljahim."

So my father didn't only lie he completely betrayed the king and Yugi cried over the lie he told- well it would be more of a half lie.

"What was it that they wanted Atem for? Did the demon want him to become a slave to his kid? Makes no sense to want a human for anything other than that." Seto is right it does seem like that would be the case.. I mean I can't be of any more use to them.

"Well I'm actually not sure what he wanted Atem for. The former pharaoh never told me, he never got the chance to.. but I may have an idea now as to what he wanted. After that meeting with the demon king, I think it might be clear to what the games are for and what he wanted you for."

Hmm? "And what could he have wanted me for, Shimon?"

He shakes his head. What he isn't going to tell me!?

"Shimon, I believe I know where your thinking is heading.."

I turn to Mahad- Wait sense when was he holding the scroll?

"What does he mean? Someone tell me what the purpose of giving me to Yugi would have been!"

Seto goes over to Mahaad and his eyes widen slightly, but soon he just scowls at the scroll.

"Should have known. Seems pretty much obvious now.." he slightly smirks laughing "Well it would also be funny."

Mana runs over to them. "I wanna see I wanna see!"

I want to see as well!

"Oh my! Well this makes some sense! Huh? No Atem you can't see!" she lightly pushes me away and I have to hold up my hand to keep the guards from lashing at Mana.

"Why can't I see? Come on, tell me at least!"

Seto was about to tell me but Mana had to go covering his mouth.. and she did the same to Mahaad.. Shimon your my last hope.

"Shimon, tell me, I want to know."

He shakes his head, "Atem I-"

"You were going to be given to Yugi to be his escort."

We all turn to the new voice in the room. It belonged to a light brunette girl, she had long hair and she was dressed in a silk dress with a silver belt and jewelry. She had a warm smile. .. how and when did she get in here..

"Gyah! Who are you!?" Mana jumped and yelled.

The girl chuckled and now that I look at her better, this girl has ears and tail of a canine.

"My name is Serenity, I am a demon class familiar werewolf of rank S. Yugi asked me to tell you that there is a lunch prepared for all of you."

"I was to be an escort for Yugi?!"

She looks at me and nods, "Yes, but because of what happened between your father and the king, well that never occurred. I would go on but really there's no need to think about the past that hasn't happened."

"No.. I guess there isn't .."

Even though this is a shock.. wait if she knows than that means Yugi must know too- I wonder, is he angry at the out come of this? Well no, he seemed perfectly ok with how things are.. why does that thought make me feel.. sad? Disappointed?

"Is there a place we have to go to have the lunch?"

Would it have been that bad if I had become Yugi's escort? .. the thought should bother me but it doesn't.

"No, you can have it were ever you'd like. I see you guys found some scrolls that the former pharaoh had kept reserved in his room- oh maybe you would like to have your lunch in the grand library! There are all sorts of material there that you can use to read up on and learn more of our kind, there are private reading rooms in the library were I can have your lunch sent to."

Go to the library for lunch? Sounds like a bore..

"Ah, that would actually be wonderful. I would like to do more reading on Aljahim, to learn more of the land."

Of course Mahaad is interested. Well I'll just have lunch with Mana, Shimon and Seto-

"I'll join you Mahaad. There is something I want to search for, this library might contain the information I'm looking for."

Ok I'll have lunch with Mana and Shimon-

"Oh oh! That may be the place that Anzu told me about! She said I could find some good guides for my magic! I'll join you two!"

Fine, I'll have lunch with Shimon-

"Oh, before I forget lord Shimon, the King and Queen wanted to have lunch with you in order to have a talk about the trip back to the human realm. They said that it wasn't necessary for the Pharaoh to be present, with you would be enough."

You're kidding me right..

"Oh well alright. Please lead the way."

Three familiars come in, they were some weird small creatures with pale green skin, big hands and feet, pointed ears and they were bald creatures. Pretty ugly creatures..

"They will actually." With a nod from Shimon, my three friends are escorted out.. now I'll have to eat alone..

"Pharaoh Atem?"

I turn to Serenity, "Yes?"

"Prince Yugi wanted me to invite you to come have lunch with him."

Or maybe not. This could be a good chance to learn more about the games and about my father's relationship with Aljahim.

"Very well. Lead the way."


	4. A Pharaoh, A Kiss and A Flower

Sorry for this chapter being so damn late.. I had some issues and I wanted to make this longer but its been taking too long and I'd rather give you all the new chapter and continue onto Chapter 5.

Also happy Shiptober to all the fangirls/fanboys who love to ship or a ship!

Chapter 4:

"You told Serenity to do what?!"

"Miho had to, Yuu chan! We need to know more about him and Miho figured the best person to do that was you!"

You have got to be kidding me.. I finally was able to escape by making an excuse and this.. I don't want to have lunch with the upgraded version of myself.. Its annoying to just know that I have a look-a-like that's better than me on the eyes. Plus ever sense than all I've ben hearing from the girls and some guys around the palace is how "Handsome" and "Exotic" he is. I don't see the exotic! We're practically twins, demons!

"Why am I the best person? Couldn't you just do it yourself? You're better at socializing anyway and with your skills in gossip I'm sure you'd get everything you'd need from him."

I huff and put up my feet criss-cross on the wooden bench I'm sitting on. I wanted to have a nice lunch in the rose garden, you know just sit enjoy the well prepared food and listen to the golden roses sing, smell the scent of the honey red roses that bloomed from the vines on the walls and rapped around the white arcs, feel the gentle eyes of the violet-blue love sight roses growing like a meadow all around, and take in the beautiful colors of the wish roses, they always grow in millions of different ones. They bring life to the garden and to anyone in it.. but no, they want me to have lunch with the perfect other me. To find out more about him, find out how many other ways he tops me and really finally define him as "the perfect other me".

Anzu rolls her eyes at me, "Yugi you can't really think that he's a better version of yourself."

"Wait did I say all that out loud.."

She giggles slightly at me, "Yugi I've known you all my life, you don't like him because he looks kind of like you."

Shit, so I was being THAT obvious.. crap what if he knows? I doubt he'll say so if he noticed, getting on any of our bad sides could lead to complete disaster for him and his people.

"Yes I don't like him because he looks like me, but that's not the only reason.. he's a better version of myself and I want to become friends with him-Really I do- and the way 'um and alab have come to liking him only shows that if he wins I'll be forced to be his spouse- but he gets everything I ever wanted.. to not be seen as some child by everyone.."

Oh, seems like I won.

"Sorry Jounouchi, it seems like I've won."

He groans, "Yea Yug' I can tell you did.. Man even when you're distracted I can't beat ya'!" I laugh at his misfortune.

"Well, want to try again?" I say as I pick up all my cards and begin to shuffle them, only I stop when he shakes his head violently, "No way! I already lost 86 times in a row, I don't think my pride can take any more damage.. also I think Yug' is right, he shouldn't have to be the one to talk to that human. You girls wanna know more about him than you can do it yourselves."

Ah, the reasons he's my best friend are shinning again!

"Exactly! I'm sorry, Miho, Anzu, but I don't want to spend my lunch chatting with him."

"Is that so? Well I won't bother you than."

Eh? I look up to see Serenity with Atem. Oh crap..

"A-Atem!"

He turns and begins to walk away, "Have a nice lunch, prince yugi." Fuck!

I stand up and walk after the Pharaoh- shit he's fast! "W-wait, Atem!" He doesn't stop, he only walks faster- shit, how fast can a human walk! Like come on..

"Please Atem, wait!"

I chase after him through the corridors made of marble and stone, even though this likely looks bad for my family's image to chase after a human like a pup trying to follow their master, I don't want him to think I hate him or allow him to come up with any other conclusion because of what I said- which, by Ra, likely sounded horrible!

I need to explain, and not trip on the marble floors.. if I fall now he'll get away !

He takes a turn to the east wing- ah I know where he's going. Oh man I need to find a way to hurry up! Ok think Yugi- this is the stone hall, with the ground here made of rough sandstone I'll have more of a stability to run and jump.. and I could easily jump up to grab the Paralyzing Lilacs off the vine arc that's growing on the granite walls of this hall! Ok lets try that..

I leap into the air. Now all I need is to grab the Paralyzing Lilacs and- huh? What's a love sight doing here.. I land holding the love sight, I'll have to look into this but first- Gyah!

"ATEM!" I jump and while using magic to enhance my speed I make it in front of his room door before him

"Please let me explain, it wasn't really how it sounded.."

He doesn't seem happy.. but I need to explain, I need to have him understand!.. I tighten my grip on the love sight.

"There is no need to explain. Now if you could move, I'd like to pass." Such a cold tone.. but his eyes , their … sad?

"No! There is a need, please give me the chance to explain.. I didn't mean what I said the way it sounded, please just- please let me explain.."

His eyes are piercing into my soul, he has such a sharp look.. I can see it the hurt in his eyes.. why would what I said hurt him?

"Fine. But make it quick."

Phew.. at least now I'm m going to be able to explain this and make things better. I don't want to feel his gaze in such painful way again..

I move to the side and allow him to walk into his room, following him inside and shutting the door- oh wow, I forgot that his companions could have been in here.. am I glad this room is empty or else this would be awkward.. and embarrassing..

I look up and Atem took a seat at the table I use to play Senet with his father. Those were some good times.. Aknamkanon was one of the few who treated me nicely.. maybe, if this all works out I could challenge him to a game of Senet.

I walk over to him, but I stay standing, I truly doubt he wants me to even sit across from him right now..

Ok Yugi inhale and exhale… Now try and explain!

"What I said wasn't how it sounded-"

"How many times are you going to repeat that. Just get on with it."

Ok , ouch that tone hurts.. my hands are sweating, how do I explain this? Do I just say _"Yeah, I said what I did because I'm jealous at the positive attention everyone is giving you based on appearance and even though we look exactly the same, I only get negative attention and people seeing me as a toddler! But not just that, you've gotten the attention of the person I've liked since I was only a young 117 year old demon- not to mention she rejected me- and while now I feel like I'm getting over it she seems to like you even without knowing anything about- speaking of that, my friends tried to set up us having lunch to have me learn more about you for them, so that adds to my jealous anger. But it isn't your fault, you can't control other people, so I kind of don't hate you but hate you."_

"If you aren't going to say anything and just stand there, than you can just leave."

Ok Yugi just say something, anything at all- well not anything but-

"Prince you don't have to try and come up with an explanation for this. You have no reason to need to do anything for my sake. Only if you do not wish to have lunch and chat with me, than don't invite me over to do those exact things. Its rather-"

"ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE A BETTER ME!"

I did it I said it!.. and that expression of pure shock makes some sense actually..

"A better you?" I sigh, now its time to explain..

"Yes! You and I look nearly exactly the same! Only your skin doesn't look like your ill, your actually built, you're taller than me- be it by a few centimeters but still taller! And your confidence- it radiates off you! Not to mention your features are more defined handsomely and your eyes are like two pools of crimson flames!"

Oh shit did I just say that out loud?.. I did.. oh Ra I hate you so much right now.. I sigh and sit on the oak chair across from Atem, who I won't dare look up at- who knows what he's thinking now..

"Oh-Well thank you.. I suppose.." He does, he thinks you're weird now! Well at least he doesn't seem angry anymore or hurt.. and his tone is like it was when you last had spoke to him, strong but gentle.

"Hehehe.. But I'm not a better version of you Yugi."

I look up to see him now smiling at me- oh thank you Ra for at least that..

I twist the Love sight in my hands, "You are actually.. Everyone sees it! Every place I turn I hear every girl and guy talk about how good looking you are, how exotic you are and here we look nearly exactly the same yet no one ever looks at me like that.. only times I get stares is when my inccubi scent kicks in without me wanting it to.. it effects the masses, everyone near would get effected and- ugh I hate it.."

Hm? Maybe its my imagination but his smile just got bigger..?

"Yugi, you're jealous of me because the demons are giving me some sort of attention?"

"Yes.." He laughs- I should have seen it coming, it's a silly reason, but at least now he knows.. also,

"You even have a better laugh than mine! And worst off I can't even say you're an asshole because you're worrying over your people and came here to try and work things out so they can continue living in peace..."

Looking down at the table is a lot easier than looking at him.. this is so embarrassing, even the memory marks of the games I use to play with Aknamkanon and Shimon that shadow the rusty wood's surface can't seem make this better..

Thump

Huh? What was that?

Thump Thump

I look into my hand, oh! That's right I still have the love sight.. B-but why is it thumping?..

"You can say I'm an asshole, I'm sure most people think I am, especially Seto."

Thump Thump

It feels like a heart pulsing in my hand- gasp! The eye inside the center of the love sight is starting to open, could that mean that someone is in-

A bronze hand moves in front of my face, I look up to see Atem with a look of worry but aside from that calmness. He's no longer upset or hurt it seems, that's good.

He's not so bad actually, I mean he forgave me this quickly! Normally others just get angry at me and it takes days to see the utter forgiveness that's in his eyes, the calm and warming aura that's flowing around him, meeting my senses. His worried look is still rather present, but it's a look that seems like he cares what I think and feel..

Thump Thump! Thump Thump!

The flowers is thumping again..? What's up with this love sight, non of these flowers just start beating like hearts.. They hold meaning, but there's no one here with anything close to awaken the love sight's heart-

"Yugi."

I look up again and Atem has a serious but soft look..

"Yes?" Like usual when I'm in doubt my head quirks to the side. What could he have to say to me? Maybe he'll say its alright, just like his father always di-

"You are beautiful."

Eh. My face is surely scarlet already, I can feel my cheeks warming up.

Thump Thump! Thump Thump!

"Your skin isn't a sickly pale, it's a milky white that makes you glow handsomely, your slender body makes it hard not to watch you when you move, you're not short, you're just sized to fit perfectly in one's arms, your gentle eyes are hypnotizing, and your voice is nice and smooth, its something that can be listen to all day and never get boring."

Did he just- Oh, wow, I.. Oh Ra I'm surely as red as a tomato! Judging from his soft laugh I'd say I am- but no one's ever called me beautiful before without influence of the scent- but I can't smell the scent.. I do smell Cinnamon- wait could that be Atem?

"Y-y-you think so.." He looks me over gently. I never thought I'd like my entirety being under someone's gaze like his before.. Ok heart calm down! Sense when have you been beating like this?

Thump Thump! Thump Thump!

Love sight, you calm down too! What has got you beating like this- wait, could it be that-

I look Atem directly in his eyes- why are you looking at me like that? What's with the admiration in your eyes, the tenderness, and the pure emotion!?

Thump Thump!

"I know so. I'm sorry that you have been feeling jealous over what others say, and I hope we can be friends despite it. I want to know more about you, Yugi."

He-he couldn't be.. No no! We just met today its impossible!... right?

"Uh, y-yea! I-I would like t-that too.. L-lets be friends!"

I smile back at him. Heart seriously calm down.. Love sight, please, you stop as well! I need to change the subject and get out of his gaze, no matter how warm and nice it feels!

"Y-you still hungry? We could have lunch over a game of Senet?" Atem nods at me, a gleam of excitement when I mentioned Senet. "That sounds wonderful. But shouldn't you get back to your friends?" I shake my head, I'm sure their fine without me, besides this is what Miho, Anzu and Serenity wanted anyway. "No, this is what they wanted anyway. Anzu, Miho and Serenity wanted me to get to know you better for them, they said I was the perfect one to do it."

"Ah, so that's why you said what you did."

I nod at Atem, "Yep that's the reason."

Oh right I need to tell a familiar about the change in plans, and maybe I could get something for the love sight.

I stand up and ring the old bell meant for the room's user. Little Jerry comes in not long after.

"Hey there Jerry!"

"ah! P-Prince Yugi?!"

I chuckle and bend down to be at his eye level, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Jerry"

"Of course Prince Yugi! What can I do for you?"

Always just a peppy Goblin. "Me and Pharaoh Atem wish to have our lunch in here over a game of Senet. Could you inform Candy about our lunch and fetch my Senet board from my room? Oh! Also get me a greal for this Love Sight, please."

"It will be done as asked- wait, ME go in YOUR room?! M-my lord I mustn't. I'm a lowly familiar going into your room isn't something I should be graced with-"

I roll my eyes, who ever thought of that rule was obsessed with privacy. I have nothing to hide!- oh well except those scrolls.. m-maybe I should tell him were the game is so he doesn't find them..

"Jerry. Here's what you need to be allowed inside" I give him my room key, "Just go in, the Senet board should be on my game shelf, behind my cards. Its just a room there isn't anything special about it."

"A-alright Prince Yugi!" he heads out holding the key like it was made of glass. Oh Jerry.. its only a key, its only a room.. with scrolls of nightly entertainment..I hope he doesn't find those.

I stand and turn to Atem- who's looking at me? No not me exactly, more like looking at my ass! Why is he looking at my ass!?

I blush and turn so its out of his view, I glare lightly at him. He seems to snap out of it as soon as I turned.

"Atem!"

He blinks, and looks at me for a few seconds before he also turns a rosy color, but thanks to his sun kissed skin it isn't as noticeable.. but I can still see it, oh I can see you blush you perv.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry."

He sits and turns his face away from me. I already saw that blush though so there's nothing to really hide Pharaoh!.. huh, I actually feel confident now? Huh. Normally this sort of male attention makes me uncomfortable, but right now I just feel like wanting to see more of that flushed face.

Seeing him this embarrassed though is unexpected- than again I did catch him staring at my ass, this is actually really funny.. and kind of fun!

I laugh, "What's wrong Atem, why such a red face?"

His face got redder! Oh my- hmm.. I smirk. I wonder how red it can become..

"I-I'm sorry.. I just- I- I really don't know what came over me to-"

"To stare at my ass?"

He tries hiding his face more- no don't do that, I can't see how red you can get like this.. I'll have to move closer!

I walk towards him slowly.

"Atem, its alright. We sometimes due things without noticing! No harm done. Besides,"

I place my free hand on the table's edge.

I need him to look at me, but how- I know! I push the table back a bit, moving in the small space that it gave, and at the same time the wood made a scrapping sound against the floor when it moved.

His face is like a scarlet rose, its really cute!.. I can't help wonder.. could it get redder?..

"Y-Yugi?"

Thump

I wonder if he can become as red as the tips of his hair or as red as his deep crimson eyes.. hmm.. I feel kind of weird inside.. Its kind of warm..

"Y-Yugi? You're kind of close to me"

Have his lips always been like this? They look so soft and their so round, they seem like they are covered in sweetness..

Thump Thump

"Y-Yugi.."

I wonder..

Thump

Are they as soft and sweet as they look?... I want to know..

Thump Thump

I tilt my head lightly and answer my doubts.

They are as soft.. They're also sweet..

Thump, Thump Thump.

I pull away- He can get that red!.. that's so cute.. and his lips really are sweet and so soft.. It was a really good kiss- wait, I-I just-

I can feel my face become just as red as Atem's is- if not worse!

"I'm so sorry!"

I jump back- Ow! Shit, damn table! Now my butt is hurting.. I go to rub were I just hit but feel something in my hand- oh that's right, I still have the Love Sig- The eye.. i-its opened..?!

"Yugi are you ok?" I look up to see Atem is now standing and close to me with a worried.

"I-I- Yea.. yea I'm o-ok, A-Atem"

He sighs and sits down, worry gone now. He isn't saying anything about the kiss.. This should be good, but it doesn't feel good..

"Atem, I-"

Knock knock

We turn to look at the door, "Who is it?"

"Kitchen Familiars, we have brought your lunch along with Prince Yugi's, Pharaoh."

That's Candy alright, I wonder what she cooked for Atem? She has never liked making human cuisine.. I should move, if I don't this will look weird- eh?

"You can come in."

Atem.. grabbed my hand.. I look at from his hand to him, he is smiling at me.. he winked at me, oh ra I think I'm frozen in place.. He let go of my hand and I still can't move, yea I'm frozen in my spot..

Candy walks inside, her small pixie body floating off the ground while her white pedal dress hangs down to her knees, like always she's wearing her chef hat, a blue apron and her face, along with her clothes, are covered in different food stains. She must have just finished cooking our lunch not too long ago.

The confusion floating in her hazel eyes is something I expected.. Crap, she wants to know what's going on!.. what do I do? Do I just say : "Hey Candy! This? This isn't what it looks like, except it also is. I may have kissed the Pharaoh, all to see if his lips were as soft and sweet as I imagined them being! That doesn't sound weird, Candy. It's a perfectly good reason to press my lips against his and keep standing next to him hoping it will happen again-" wait do I really want it to happen again? … Oh my Ra I do!...

"So you boys having a nose to nose, or were you two having a tongue war? Not that it's any of my business."

Can I get any redder than this? I sure hope not..

"Haha! No no, I was showing the prince a coin trick"

"Coin trick?" He takes out a silver coin, and with a swift movement of his hand, he begins rolling the coins over his knuckles, than he flicks it up in the air and catches it- wait what the fuck, were did it go!? He opened his hand and its gone!... Is he a magician?

"Where did it go!?" Candy we share the same question..

"Yea, where did you put it? You don't have any sleeves and I watched you the entire time."

He gestures me to come closer, I shouldn't really but I do, I'm curious and if he tells me I won't need to figure it out.

"The coin is"

He places his palm on my cheek and I feel cold metal inside my ear. He takes the metal that was in my ear, revealing it to be the coin! W-wh-what is he?! I never knew humans could use illusionist magic!

"Right here."

He smiles at me, charmingly..

"Well I'll be damned! How did you do that!? What sort of magic is that?"

Atem turns to Candy, still smiling. "A true magician never reveals his secrets"

Candy pouts at him, but instead of arguing she begins setting up our lunch.. or so she tries to, but she can't move the small lunch table.. She's going to hurt herself.

I move out of being in-between Atem and the table. Candy needs help- oh I should put down the love sight, can't move the table with it in my hand. I place it on the table and go over to Candy.

"I'll help you." I pick up the table and move it so its touching the side of the game table. "Ah! Prince you really shouldn't-"

"But I want to. Candy its just moving a table, not a big deal."

She nods, I can tell she doesn't agree but I'm not going to have her do it on her own and get hurt. She goes to placing the food on the lunch table- Ooh! Candy made chimera special!

"I see you've noticed prince! I can see that hungry glint if happiness in your eyes."

I look up at Candy, "You made Chimera Special! Chimera fried meat placed in two pieces of bread-"

"-with Chimera AB sauce, grinded Chimera bone, and Chimera venom. Plus for desert you have Pumpkin Valley pie."

Oh man that sounds delicious!

"Chimera? Grinded bone? Venom!?"

We turn to Atem, his expression can't seem to pick which is better, disgust, wonder, or horror. Humans can't eat this, I'm sure his stomach can't digest Chimera meat like ours.

"It's a special food created in the far lands of Aljahim. Don't worry this is my lunch yours is something that you can digest, right Candy?"

She huffs, but regardless of anything she nods.

"For the Pharaoh we have some Oxen stew, and for desert you have Honey and fruit. Typical and boring like the rest of the human realm-"

I glare at her. That's incredibly rude..

"-I mean, its boring compared to what I can make with the supplies we have here in Aljahim. So anyway, I'll be on my way"

Candy flew out the door like as if she were being chased.

Glad that all worked out.. I take a seat on the cushioned seat across the game table. I always loved sitting here, playing games with Aknamkanon and Shimmon.. Those were some very good times.. huh, I can't really remember what I didn't want Candy to find out.. hmm.. I look up- oh fuck that's right.. I kissed Atem!

Oh man I can't believe I kissed him- and forgot for a moment.. what came over me though? I just got this wonder of how it would feel and taste.. and I just- I mean Atem is good looking, He's kinda and he treats me like an individual who's strong..

Plus he called me beautiful, described how he thought I was beautiful, and- and his lips are as soft as clouds, as sweet as honey, and so addicting!...

Yugi.. you have a problem! You barely know the guy and you are thinking of him as if you've know him for as long as you can remember and have been in love with him sense-

"So Yugi, what exactly is this?"

I jump slightly being brought out of my thoughts by Atem's question.

"What's what?"

Raising his hand he shows me-

"...the love sight.."

Realization begins to dawn on me.


	5. A long day

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T SUBMITTED IN A LONG TIME! I have been busy with ome stuff and never got around to finishing it. But it's long and hopefully entertaining.

I am gonna make the next chapters shorter so I can update more frequently.

Next chapters will each be one game, simple with some fluff.

Again super sorry its so late! o ;

Chapter 5: Long day

In a strong yet delicate bronze hand was the flower that the Prince had found growing in an unnatural place. The flower was multicolored, a violet-blue contrast that made it interesting to look at.

At first, the Pharaoh only thought it was a rare rose, but after coming to acknowledge the eye that grew in the center of the flower, he found himself turning to the Prince in both horror and wonder.

"So Yugi, what.. what exactly is this?"

At hearing Atem's voice, Yugi was brought back from his thoughts. With a puzzled look, the prince investigated with his eyes what Atem could be speaking of. Spotting the Love Sight in Atem's hand Yugi remembered of the poisonous flower's existence.

"Atem, please put that down.."

The Pharaoh stared confused, why should he put the odd thing down? Hadn't the Prince held it in his own hands before?

"Why should I? Is it dangerous?"

Yugi nodded and as he went to explain he stopped himself.

 _That could explain it.. the reason I got the urge to kiss the pharaoh! .. and the courage to do such a thing- oh Ra!_

Yugi turns red, "T-T-The f-flower is called a L-L-L-Love Sight.. and it uh it-" He mutters a _oh ra_ , hiding his now scarlet face in his hands.

Atem just watched as Yugi tried to explain, he was embarrassed and while Atem didn't understand why, he found it _cute._

 _Thump! Thump-Thump!_

The feeling of a heartbeat made Atem jump slightly. He looked in his hand where he felt the thumping, where he held the love sight. This made him change focus.

 _Could this be what Yugi ment when he said it was dangerous!?_

He was about to throw it away, but than the thumping stopped completely, confused and curious, Atem continued to examen the flower.

"S-s-so j-just put it down ok.. a-a-and I'm sorry a-about kissing you- again it was all just- huh? Atem?"

Atem looks up at Yugi at being talked to, Yugi seemed worried but still looked embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed and his big gem for eyes had sparkled- be it with worry and a bit of panic- but they were glowing in gentle sparks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear any of that.. I was distracted by the- what did you call this thing?"

He gave a small smile, "Its a love sight- one that you should put down! L-Look just forget about what I was saying before.. Just put it down and we can-"

They both looked towards the door as three knocks came.

"My Prince! Its me Jerry, I found the Senet board! It was in your chest of games not on your shelf.."

Yugi stood with a groan at hearing the familiars did take offense in him having his room in such a mess, they switched everything around to how his mother liked it, instead of how he kept things.

Yugi opened the door and in came Jerry with the game and a small vase with pink liquid inside it.

"I also brought the vase for the Love Sight- Oh my! Pharaoh don't hold it with bare hands!"

Jerry rushed over and took the Love sight from Atem and placed it in the vase. Once it touched the water, the flower stemmed itself in the vase completely.

Afterward, Jerry placed it on a small wooden table that hide in a corner of the room.

Yugi takes a seat and begins setting up the Senet board with a bright face filled with joy, he was eager for a match against Atem, it would be the perfect distraction from everything that occurred.

"My lords.. your meal stays untouched.. Is there something wrong with it?"

At this Yugi quickly shakes his head, "Of course not! Candy is an excellent cook, we just got side tracked is all."

Atem looked to his meal- he had completely forgot it was there, he was too busy thinking of that odd flower and Yugi's kiss to really pay attention to it, but now that he did he felt his stomach's prayers for food.

"We are going to eat now over a game of senet! We don't need anything else, Jerry, you can go if you want."

With that the little familiar bowed his head and flew out the door, nearly tripping in the process. Once the door closed shut, Yugi turned to his food and began to eat it.

Atem turned to his meal and did the same. He was hesitate at first but at tasting the roasted meat in his mouth, he lost all hesitation.

"Atem, do you want to begin our game?"

Looking up at the prince, even if Atem wanted to say no- which he didn't- he found that the hopeful twinkle in Yugi's eyes wasn't easy to say _no_ to anyway.

"Yes, lets begin! I want to see just how good you really are." with a smirk from Atem and a bright smile from Yugi, they began their game of Senet!

Time passed, an hour or more, they both didn't know. They had finished their meals long ago and they were finishing up their 4th game of Senet. With determined and bright looks, they had no intentions of stopping just yet.

Through the windows you could see that the sun of Aljahim had begun to paint the skies with the warm tones of red, orange, and yellow, adding to the display a bit of blue and purple that danced around in some parts. While others would sit out and take in the magical show of colors that played through the skies, both the Pharaoh and demon Prince preferred to be where they where: sitting across from one another on firm cushioned chairs, at an old wooden game table that held the tales of all the games and their players under each layer of oak; just laughing about them having ended up in yet another tie.

"Oh man! You're _really_ good at this Atem!"

The pharaoh laughs, "Good? You build great defenses against every entry I find, you seem to know exactly how to stop all my strategies, and I must say that I am impressed."

Atem smiles at Yugi, who's face lights up in an embarrassed blush.

"T-T-Thanks!" Atem chuckles at the look on Yugi's face.

As he sees Yugi about to ask if he wanted to play another tie breaker, Atem decided the best answer would be to just smile and set the game up himself. Yugi tried to hide his happiness at this, but he was failing and at this Atem chuckled.

The prince had clearly never had someone give him as much of a challenge as Atem did, and while he wished they could play forever he knew that soon someone would come and ruin the fun..

Yugi prayed that it would be someone to just tell them dinner is being served, and that they could keep enjoying their company a while longer. Yugi was having too much fun, and he found himself watching Atem setup the game, he had a feeling of being so relaxed and at peace at this moment, something he had not felt in a long time.. Thats when Yugi began to wonder:

 _Is Atem having as much fun as I am?.. I wonder, does he have time to play games being the Pharaoh and all? Is there anyone who really gives him a challenge when he does play these games?.._

With a curious look, and deep into thought, Yugi got an idea. One that wasn't truly his but instead it was Anzu's and Miho's..

"Hey Atem.."

With a hum of question from the young Pharaoh, Yugi continued.

"Would it be ok if I asked you some questions about yourself?.."

This caught Atem off guard and made him drop a piece or two of the game.

Atem muttered a quite _shit_ and picked the pieces up, Yugi watched him wondering: _Was it something I said?_

After putting the pieces of the board, Atem tried to play it off clearing his throat.

"Y-Yes, I suppose there would be no problem in that.. May I ask what has you curious?" Atem's dark skin helped hide his slight blush better than Yugi's pale, but Yugi caught a glimpse of it, and like before he found it a cute sight.

"Oh, well its because I find you interesting- That sounds weird doesn't it? I'm sorry, I just want to get to know you better because I would enjoy being your friend, and I find it that this moment we are having is enjoyable- I can't speak for us both though-"

Atem chuckles and while he had a blush plastered on his face now, much more clear, His confident look never left and that look just made Yugi's heart jump.

"I am having a blast, and I would also like to get to know you better as well, so we could do this, on each of our turns we get to ask the other a question."

Yugi nods excepting the deal.

"Seeing as you started before, I will go ahead and begin! So as my first question I will ask if you have a lover?"

Yugi was caught off guard at the question, he blushed and froze slightly.

"I-I-Uh-" he cleared his throat, "No, no not currently. I actually never had a lover before.."

To this Atem finishes his move and looks up at Yugi with curiousity.

"But do you not have escorts? Those two young demon ladies as an example"

Shaking his head Yugi answered, "Their my friends. While Miho and Sirenity both have titles as being my royal escorts, I never used them as _that_ sort of escort.. I don't think they should have to give that up to me because of a job.. They help me with being presentable to social gatherings, be a better social image and just act as a company that I have to have in those gatherings."

Atem takes in what Yugi says and hums to himself, confusing Yugi.

"Ok well now its my turn! Whats it like being a Pharaoh at such a young age?"

Yugi begins his move in the Senet game.

Atem makes a tired look, "It's rather tiring.. I barely have gotten the hang of it, but I have a lot of good people helping me out. So in short words, ruling Egypt is not easy but with the help of my friends, advisors and my cousin, I have been able to move forward."

The way Atem spoke proudly and confident made Yugi stop what he was doing and look up at him. Atem had a strong aura, Yugi could feel the honor Atem had in being able to take such a harsh job and be gifted with such wonderful people surrounding him.

Atem notices Yugi staring at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Is your turn done?"

Yugi snaps out of it, another embarrassed blush paints his cheeks and he simply finishes his turn.

"N-Now I'm done.."

Unable to look at Atem in the eye he just waits for the Pharaoh to ask his ne t question. He hoped that it wasn't as awkward as his last one.

"Alright, as for my next question, what is your favorite game to play?"

Yugi looked up with a low sigh of relief.

"My favorite game has to be senet, its different and since I was a small demon I always enjoyed it."

Atem nods and gives a hum to show he heard Yugi.

"Alright, thats the end of my turn."

Yugi looks at the board.

 _huh? why would he leave himself so open? I could win on this turn.. but.._

Glancing up at Atem and back to the board, Yugi starts his turn.

 _I don't want the game to end here.._

"So what's your favorite game Atem?"

Atem watches Yugi end his turn without taking the easy win he placed for him. Atem stares at Yugi and answers his question without giving any thought into it.

"I always played Senet with my dad, it was the time I enjoyed most, therefore I'd say that my favorite is Senet, same as yours."

Yugi smiles and nods. He was happy to hear that it was Atem's favorite because that meant he was enjoying this moment.. or so Yugi hopes.

"Alright, On to a question thats been on my mind since we started asking questions."

To this Yugi qwirks his head in question.

 _What question could that be.._

Atem makes his move and at the end of his turn he looks toward Yugi.

"Why did your father want me as a present for you"

Yugi's eyes widen and he stuttered his response.

"h-h-h-how do you- where did you hear that!?"

Atem firmly stares at Yugi and repeats his question: "Why did your father want me as a present for you."

Yugi shakes his head and looks down at the board, again his eyes widen, because the match.. was over.. Atem had won.

"I am not sure if I'm honest- My father is temperamental, he likely felt you would be a threat for him so he wanted to get rid of you and used me as an excuse-"

"Your father was going to give me to you to be your escort, as a gift for you."

At this information Yugi's eyes widened.

"W-what..?"

Atem looks at Yugi suspiciously.

"You going to tell me you did not know this?"

Yugi just nods at that, "How was I suppose to know that.. No one actually tells me things in this place! I only know you were to be a gift for me because Miho let it slip before you arrived!"

It was clear Atem did not believe Yugi.

Yugi gave a firm look, because the expression Atem wore was the same one Aknamkanon used to give him.

"Look I know you don't believe me- just like I know Aknamkanon never believed me" Atem's eyes widen slightly at this, "But rather you want to believe me or not, doesn't change the fact that I really am ignorant to this information.. If you want I can tell you all I know, though."

Atem's expression softens and he nods accepting Yugi's offer.

"Alright, Well I'm half Dragon, half Inccubi first off, and what this means is that I'm a demon class Dra-cubi of rank SSA. Dragons and Lilian demons of Cubi come of age at the same point, which is 100, and so when I turned 100 I needed to have a diet of complete 100% meat, I need to know how to hunt, and for the Inccubi part of me- I.. I need to have- you know.."

Yugi's face was completely scarlet at this point and Atem realized what he ment and also blushed, but motioned for Yugi to continue.

"My mother said that the Inccubi part of me wouldn't need me to do so until I turned 117, so I was safe- but that didn't mean I was completely safe from it.. I need to obtain an escort at that age, one that at the coming of age of 118 I would have already used to complete what they call "ritual". I got into a fight with my dad and mom when I turned 100- I didn't want to kill or to have to use a someone for _that_! Its-Its unfair in every aspect.. So I said what at the time I thought would have been impossible for them to do- I-.."

Atem looks at Yugi, wanting to hear the rest, "You?"

Yugi sighed, "I told him that I wouldn't complete the rituals unless it ment that I would hunt only a creature who was about to die, and that I wouldn't take a demon.. it had to be something else- which in retrospect wasn't a big deal at the moment, they both would always be against it so how was I to know they would try to get my conditions-!"

 _KNOCK KNOCK_ _KNOCK_

"eh?"

they both looked toward the door and as Yugi was about to ask who it was he found Atem had stood and covered his mouth. They stayed completely silent, well expect for Yugi's heart rate going up at Atem having pulled him close to keep his mouth shut.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_ _KNOCK_

"My lord? we come looking for the prince, his mother wishes to see him"

Atem begins to let Yugi go, but before he responds he notices Yugi didn't seem to want him to speak so he kept quiet.

Not long after they heard footsteps leaving the door and Yugi whispered a thank you to Atem.

"Mother must want to know what games I've thought of for the tournament.." Yugi stands up from his chair.

"I believe you." This caught Yugi off guard and he looks toward Atem with a questioning look. "I believe you didn't know anything about your parents wanting to take me to be your escort, you aren't a bad person Yugi, and I think I'm starting to better understand that."

The Prince ran out embarrassed, as he left he heard the Pharaoh laugh, sure he had seen how red his face got.

YUGI POV

I walk toward my mother's garden, like always she sat on her Rose coated bench enjoying the vibrant colors that filled the surroundings, along with inhaling the sweet auroma of honey and vanilla.

She seems so at peace... maybe I should turn around and just let her enjoy this moment, and not ruin it by telling her I spent the entire day playing senet with the Pharaoh of Egypt and haven't thought of the games for the Ra-forsaken tournament.. Yea that sounds like a good plan!

Turning around slowly to walk away-

"Yugi."

I freeze at hearing my name being called and turn back to my mother.

Oh its that look, the look that I get before being locked in my room for two or more weeks..

"Where have you been?"

I nervously laugh, "Oh you know, just.. around"

She's gesturing for me to sit next to her, this is going to end in being locked up again.. I sigh and sit down on the bench- which is a lot comfier than it should be, with all the thorns and pedals that embrace it.

"I heard from a little fairy that you were making our guest feel right at home, and well _attended_."

I look up at her with a confused look.

"w-well a-attended?"

She nods looking at me with her bored expression, "You know-" she taps my lips " _Well Attended_ "

Oh.. OH!

I can feel my cheeks becoming hot.

How-how does she know about the kiss?!

"W-w-w-what are you t-ta-talking abou-"

"Oh do not play dumb with me, I can smell him on you. Not that I'm angry about it or anything, You are a Inccubi! I'm proud that you are going for it finally!"

Than why are you giving me that look of displeasure..

"I just feel that you are jumping in on it too fast. There are others who will compete for your hand, Yugi, do not give in to one pretty face."

Give in? I never gave in.. I just- It was the Love sight's fault I did what I did! That thing MADE me do it.. Made me curious about it.. Gave me the courage to do it..

But I can't tell her that, she'll freak if she hears that theres a possible Love Sight that bloomed, she'll question me and poor Atem..

"I-I didn't give into him, I just-just-! Lost a bet with Miho! Yea thats what happened. Me and Miho made a bet that Atem was over the human age of 18, I lost because I said he was 23 and She said he was 18, she was right of course. If I lost i had to kiss the Pharaoh and if she lost she had to kiss Jounouchi. It was all just a bet-"

She smiles at me, "Oh so the Pharaoh is 18? Old enough to have a wife. Did you find anything else about him?"

Ok now she's scaring me.. What is she up to? Why is she so curious..

"I-uh.. His favorite game is Senet..?"

Her face brightens up and she nods.

"Same as yours!"

She actually knows what my favorite game is?! I can feel a smile grow on my face.

"Yeah! We played a few rounds, he is really good at it! It was oddly fun, I thought I would never find someone who could give me a challenge in it! I-"

"So what games did you think for the tournament?"

Oh shit..

"I-I- Well I.. I didn't think of any.."

Oh man here it comes... I feel my mom's claws on my shoulder and looking up at her I can see her round pupils turn sharp like a cat's.. oh great..

"Hahaha.. Yugi Mutou, don't tell me that you got so distracted making kissy faces at that mortal that you forgot what you had to do."

I wasn't making kissy faces!.. Oh Ra that face.. she is going to explode!..

"I did! I-I thought of some games.. b-but that the amount you said before.."

I know where her claws were have drawn blood from my shoulder, but not deep enough that it will scar me.. At least she has calmed down..

"Oh! That is perfectly fine! as long as you thought of two, we can work with it, sweetie."

I sigh in relief.. Ok now what games could they be? I need to think quick..

"Ok so I thought that we could do-" My eyes quickly scan the area. Ok what could a game be- ah ha! I spot the old darts game that I use to play with mom all the time!

"-Darts! Its a traditional game that takes key precision and to win you need to hold lots of control over the target and weapon!"

She nods happily and excited, she approves of that game! Ok at least one to go- well I could give two more.

"Yea, and for another game I was thinking maybe Senet- Its my favorite and you have to smart about it, it would be interesting to see how everyone goes about it-"

She nods accepting the idea. Yes! Senet is in the tournament than, it will give Atem a chance to win!- For the peace treaty of course.. Why am i clearing this up for myself..

"Ok any other?"

What could be another... Oh wow I haven't a clue..

"No.. I could only think of those two.."

Her humming is suspious.. she has an idea.. I can feel it..

"Well That is ok, but we need at least five games for the tournament, so we will do the two you said, your father said to do Mortal combat, and I have thought out two games myself so-"

"Whoa wait what-!? Mortal combat?! No thats dangerous!"

I knew he would pick something dangerous but- Most demons won't care to kill.. like Ushiro..

"Its what your father wants-"

"Well the answer is no! Combat is fine, but not to the death! I get he enjoys violence but at least think about everyone in general-"

Her claws dig in my shoulder once again causing me to become silent.

"Your father said Mortal Combat, it will be the last game. The final two WILL fight to the death." She lets her claws leave my shoulder. "Besides the Pharaoh only needs to make it to third to get his peace treaty. Why worry?- Unless you want the Pharaoh to win your hand."

That look.. what is she expecting from me.. I do want him to win- I mean I don't! I just! She is stressing me...

"I don't care if he wins! I didn't want this in the first place.. I just- look I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

She nods standing up from her seat and heading toward an unbloomed Love sight- "The games i thought of are better. I took into count what YOU are. So for the games that I have picked" She grabs the Love sight in her hand and turns to me. "The challenge will be to present to you and for you, a Bloomed Love Sight."

My eyes widen-

"W-Wha-What?!"

She giggles and continues,

"For the second to last challenge the finalists will need to give you a bloomed Love sight, to show not just me and your father, but also all of Aljahim that they are willing to die for you because they truly are the one for you."

I jump up-

"Love Sights bloomed because of the power of a soul wanting the other! We call it love sight, but there have been times when only attraction caused one to bloom-"

"Bloom Poorly."

Ugh! Well this is just great... I will be put even more on the spot..

"Ok.. well what is your other challenge or game.."

I sit back down, There is no way I can convince her to change her mind.. she's just- she can't be convinced..

"Well I was thinking of doing a best gift challenge! They would all get you gifts, you won't know which gift came from who, than you'd pick two and thats how we would have are two finalists! This will be the third to last challenge."

I look up at her and nod, that one sounds fair.. Plus its a chance to get some more games, everyone gives me games as a gift.

"Alright that one sounds fair enough.."

After these days I will be wedded off to someone... I groan..

"Oh dont worry Yugi, Im sure you'll love the winner! Its all going to go greatly, and you never know who may enter.. Like Anzu.."

I look up at her.

Anzu entering this, to win my hand? I doubt that.. Why would she, she turned me down before, if she was interested in being more than my friend.

I sigh

"That- Ok fine.. I havent got a choice anyway.."

I see my mom smiling and shoo me away, so I stand up and leave the garden.

I am super glad that Im not grounded again.. but this whole tournament is like being grounded for life.. Will I love the winner? I doubt it..

I walk down the corridors avoiding everyone I could.

Everything is falling more into place now.. and I'm- This is all too much.. I am forced right now.. I will have to give up my life to someone I hate- like Ushiro.. or I'll have to live lying to someone I care about- like Rebecca.. Oh man What will I do!

 _Oh dont worry Yugi, Im sure you'll love the winner!_

Love? the winner?.. Sure if its Anzu! I truly doubt I could ever love anyone who is actually participating!..

There is no one else that I would enjoy to be married to.. I mean who are even the contestants for this!

I enter my room and see that the familiars did really organize everything to my mother's taste. Just great..

Hmm? whats that scroll on my desk?

I head over to it and pick it up, opeing it to see- oh hey its the list of contestants! ... thats conveniently ironic..

Well than lets see.. I walk to my Window seat and sit with my feet up on it.

Damn the sun has already fallen.. I move my tail to be a bit on top of the scroll and make the flames brighter.

Ok so Vivian to no surprise is entering, Young Jaden is, Lady Mai is getting in on this too huh?, ugh.. Ushiro.., Lady Rebecca, Lord Yusei, Oh Ryou is entering, Prince Melvin, Jounouchi- wait Jou is entering this too?!, and finally the pharaoh of egypt.. Atem... Its odd I guess all these people must either want to free me like Ryou, Jounouchi, or take advantage of the opportunity like- ugh- Ushiro and Melvin.. _sigh_ I know Rebecca, vivian and Jaden all like me and really want this but- I will have to lie about my feelings for them if they win.. just me lying and playing with their feelings.. I don't know why Yusei entered, likely because he sees this as a chance to test himself or just to make sure Jaden doesn't win.. hopefully its the ladder..

Than Atem.. He wants to save his people from war and bring peace to his people by holding a respectful alliance with Aljahim. Its admirable really, but if he wins..

 _"The winner of the tournament is, the Pharaoh of Egypt and God of the human world, Atem!"_

 _Everyone around us everyone cheered, Their hands, claws and paws raised to the skies expressing their delight with screams of joyful congratulations for the Pharaoh and for the new peace treaty soon to be opened and signed._

 _The Pharaoh stood proudly thanked my father, shaking his hand and bowing his head to my mother. Honor was what surrounded him, he saved his home and people from war in this week. He can go home a hero and can bring to everyone hope, making his father and the gods proud._

 _"Now I will present to the Pharaoh his prize, as the winner of the tournament, like we promised we will sign a new peace treaty between Egypt and Aljahim."_

 _Atem smiles at the King of Demons, "An honor and tranquility it is to know that from this day forward my people and yours will no longer hold hostility but only friendship."_

 _"Indeed it is young Pharaoh."_

 _Everyone cheered louder as Atem finished reading and signing the scroll given to him by my father. This is great, Atem will have his peace treaty! There won't be war!_

 _"Now for the prize of the tournament~"_

 _We look to my mother who now stood behind me and pushed me to Atem, luckily I found my balance but i was red like a rose.._

 _"Prize of the tournament? Odd I don't recall it. Do you have it, Yugi?"_

 _I take a gulp and nervously answer, "Oh-well.. I'm the prize actually.."_

 _To this Atem just looks at me and laughs, "I know you are. I wanted to hear you say it~"_

 _I feel my face heat up and my heart pound as Atem hoists me up in his strong arms._

 _I smile down at him, and he stares into my eyes._

 _"Yugi."_

 _Atem has a serious but soft look.._

 _"Yes?" Like usual when I'm in doubt my head quirks to the side. What could he have to say to me? Maybe he'll say its alright, just like his father always di-_

 _"You are beautiful."_

I stop in my tracks... my eyes widen and i begin to blush...

 _A flash of Atem's smile plays in my head-_ Gyah! Oh no.. no no no!..

 _The memory runs through my head, the feeling of his lips on mine._ _Hearing my mother's voice_

 _"You know-" she taps my lips_

 _"Well Attended"_

I jump and fall off my window seat, a slight sting going up my spine as my butt hit the hard ground.

I-I.. did I just think that.. I did..

Oh my-

my face is on fire right now and-oh Ra!.. I can't be that into Atem.. can I?..

I mean he is nice, confident, fun, funny, interesting, mysterious, strong, handsome, charming..

sigh-

I shake out of it- Oh no.. I-I... I'm that into Atem..!

B-But how? I've only known him for a day?! Liking him like this should be impossible, Even with Anzu, I started liking her a year after knowing her!..

I don't understand.. What draws me into him.. Theres also that Love Sight, it bloomed and non of us know each other to be able to have made it bloom..

I need some help to figure this out.. that love sight might be the cause of this quick infatuation I have.

I'll need an experts help to be able to figure it out, but who knows about these sorts of things?.. hmm..

Miho? No no, she only knows about what she's heard and she won't have all the information..

Jou? No, Jou isn't the brightest in the bunch so these sorts of things he won't be able to help me with..

Anzu?- No no definitly not, how do I explain to her that I like her but now also like Atem and that what I told her last year is still true but that now its not as true and- no ok Anzu is a no go.

Sirenity could know something about this, she has surprised everyone before with a vast knowledge on things.. Yes maybe I could ask her for help..

But if not who could know-

 _Knock Knock_ "Excuse me, Yugi are you in?"

RYOU!

I rush and open the door to see my silver haired friend standing at my door. Being a vampire he was much paler than me and brings me no surprise he stood looking more alive under the moon than the sun.

"Ah! Yugi, so you are in your roo-"

I pull him inside and shut the door

"-oom.. Yugi? whats goin-"

"Ryou I need your help."

He looks at me with nervous question.

"What for?"

I go to my scrolls. Come on where is it..

This isn't it.. no .. nono.. no..

"Uh, yugi?"

no no.. no.. Ah ha!

"I found it!"

I go over to Ryou and hand him the scroll, he hesitantly opens it up.

"A love sight scroll?"

I nod at him, he just stares at me in question- ok I guess he wouldn't understand just like that.

"I'll explain-Just bare with me."

Ryou luckily nods, Ok.

"So today the Pharaoh of Egypt came to visit-"

Ryou smiles, "Oh its been a long time since we've seen Aknamkanon, how is he?"

I nervously laugh, "well he - Sadly he's dead.. The one who came is his son-"

Ryou makes another confused face, "I thought his son was dead."

I nod, "We all did but turns out he lied to protect his son from my dad but due to the treaty Atem had to come anyway-"

Ryou sits on the chair next to my desk, "His names Atem? Thats a nice name"

I nod, It is a pretty good name..

"So what does this have to do with the Love Sight roses?"

"Oh well- wait the Love sights are roses?"

He nods and signals for me to continue.

"Ok, so I found this half bloomed love sight on a vine, which was weird because the area I found it in was completely shaded and love sights grow under the moon and sun."

Ryou nods calmly, "Than that means someone bloomed it there. If you found it than it also must not be a coincidence, you must be part of its bloom."

Yea thats what I was thinking! Ryou might be able to actually help me, his knowledge on these things and him appearing at my door, its very convenient for me!

"You must be the one blooming it, or someone else could be blooming it too and having feeling for you."

Atem having feelings for me..

 _He smiles, "You're beautiful"_

No no! Atem get out of my head!

"Uh Yugi?"

Why does his perfect smile, beautiful eyes, and just handsome self keep playing in my head!

"Yugi?"

Why does he have to be so- so great! He's noble and humble, enjoys games, has a great hairstyle- that he copied from me but it looks much better on him-

"Yugi!"

I look up at Ryou who had a worried and questioning look.

""I'm going to guess your the one blooming the flower.. Where is it anyway did you give it to Anzu?"

I qwirk my head in question- "Anzu?"

He looks at me with a shocked look.

"If not for Anzu, than for who is the love sight blooming?"

Oh! he thougt- oh..

"W-well I'm not the one blooming it! or so i think... While I had it in my hand it made me kiss him so-"

"Whoa whoa- You mean it was with a guy?! with who-"

Ryou couldn't look more surprised I'm going to guess he figured out who-

"Could it be- with Jou?!"

-or maybe not..

"No it wasn't with jou!"

How can he think its Jou I never mentioned Jou-

"Well than Im stuck Yugi.. well unless it was with Lady Rebecca, but she never seemed like your type."

How can he be so smart yet so stupid at the same time..

 _sigh_ , "It was with Atem.. The flower bloomed in my hand and I kissed Atem.."

I look up at Ryou and he's frozen at forst but than he seems to shake out of it and he gives me an odd look.

"Did Atem ever.. grab the love sight ?"

I nod, thats where I wanted to get to!

"Yea he held it and nothing seemed to happen to him! It was weird because in my hand it was just so- it caused me to have courage enough to kiss him out of no where!"

Ryou nods and smiles.

"Seems like Ill have some investigating to do!" He stands up and walks to the door.

"I'll figure it out, don't you worry!"

I stand happily, I can always count on Ryou!

"Thanks Ryou! I'll help you, tell me what you need and I'll do what I can!"

He nods and he begins to leave the room, but than he stops and looks at me.

"Before I forget, the queen told me to tell you that the games will be starting soon. The participants are all already here too."

Oh shit.. thats right..

"So see you there Yugi!"

Ryou than leaves, and now I have to get ready.. I better call for Miho and Serenity, they'll be able to help me get ready.

Atem POV

"Right this way my lord. Your companions are in here"

I follow a small fairy into a library, and by Ra is it grand.. Its the size of the Throne room and the decor is exotic and different. There are statues of beasts that look unreal and unnatural.. Things with two heads and large bodies and teeth. I can't identify what the floors are made of, seems like an odd form of marble and the shelves for the scrolls are oddly made too; There are shelves that look like a spiral and that on to the right is the shape of a dragon.. Hm? whats this? What kind of scrolls are square? thats odd..

"My lord this way."

I snap out of it and follow the fairy to the back, where I find Mahaad and Seto looking in one of those square things.

"So here you two are"

They turn to me and while Mahaad give me a short bow and a smile, Seto just goes back to looking in the odd scroll.

"Well I'll be on my way, there is much to still do. please call if you are in need of anything" With a simple bow the fairy was gone. I go over to them both.

"What are you two even looking at?"

They look at me, "These things are supposidly called books, the demons use them as another form of a scroll" Mahaad explained, So theyre called books.

"Yes, and this one in particular speaks about your little boyfriend."

I glare at Seto, "I dont know who youre talking about." Seto rolls his eyes and continues, "Yea well the prince of this place, while he might seem small and weak, we need to watch out from him most of all."

What? Yugi is an angel- well he's a demon but he isnt a bad soul.

"My pharaoh I know it may not seem like it, but from what we found- its the only conclusion we can get."

I make a questioning look to Mahaad and simple nod, what could they have found?

"So why is it that you think that?"

They glance at each other and than back at me. Mahaad passes me the book and begins to explain.

"The prince is a mixed demon, he holds two bloods in his system-"

I already know all this.

"Yes yes, He is half dragon and half inccubi, known as a Dra-Cubi. Get on with it"

They look at me oddly but Mahaad just continues.

"Yes.. thats right, he is a dra-cubi, the first of his kind. Also the mix of the strongest kinds of demons. Lilian demons are the strongest and by far the ones to fear. The cubi demons live on eating the dark desires of others, they create desires where there are non and feed on them by being the ones to push those desires. Now the interesting part is that every cubi goes through a ritual at the age of 100, being given an escort for them to feed on before they turn 118, but for the prince there are no records of it."

Things Yugi has told me already.

"Normally the Cubi demon begins to die if they don't feed from that point forward, but all the medical records of the prince indicate that he is healthy, which leads us to the conclusion that the demon bedded one or both of his escorts-"

"He didn't bed either one."

He wouldn't lie to me, he told me himself and I know honesty when I see it in someone's eyes.

Their suspious looks are no surprise to me, especially from Seto.

"And exactly how can you be so sure of that?"

I take a seat on a red cushioned chair and turned my head.

"He told me."

Seto scoffs, "Oh yes smart of you cousin, believing what a demon says."

Mature as always. I glare at him.

"I know when someone is being honest to me or not Seto. You doubting me on it?"

He sends me a glare.

"Yes I am, I'm doubting which head your using to analyze this with."

"Are you accusing me, the pharaoh, of thinking with my dick instead of my brain? When I was the one who actually wanted to come here and try to find a way to avoid war, while you and others said that we should prepare to fight? You have a horrible way of judging people, Seto."

"And you have a horrible taste in lovers, Atem. The only thing you've been doing since meeting that demon has been drooling over him."

I stand up from the comfy chair and glare directly at my so called cousin.

"I have not."

He smirks and turns to Mahaad, "Just ask Mahaad."

Mahaad continued reading from the _book_ , and shook his head.

"If you two wish to fight over something this ridiculous, than go ahead, but I am not getting into this."

Proving that I have not been drooling over Yugi, so I have won this conversation.

"Oh don't make that smug look, just because he isn't getting between the fight doesn't mean you havent been drooling over that demon."

It does.

"Ive already won this and now if theres no other reason why you two believe that we need to watch out for Yugi, than I believe this discussion is over."

Mahaad hands me the book and a scroll.

"There is a reason and its not because he had or hadn't bedded the escorts."

I look at the page Mahaad had placed the book at when handing it to me.

It showed an illustration of a humanistic creature attacking another and turning into a dragon, finally devouring the other creature.

Its completely disgusting.. I never thought an illustration could hold this much detail on the violent and bloody scene..

"This is a ceremony that the dragons do, to obtain their dragon forms"

Yugi also told me about this today.

"Yes I was also informed by Yugi about this."

"Well did he tell you that he finished this ceremony."

I turn to Seto and shake my head.

He's killed another creature before? well if all dragons do this sort of ceremony, why should it matter?

"Oh Ra damnit, quit doubting us and open the scroll and see for yourself how that ceremony ended."

How bad could it be?

I open the scroll and right away I am met with an illustration of a enormous black dragon with red circular pendants all over its body. The creature had large teeth, and within the scroll you can see more illustrations that show the dragon emitting beams from its pendants, destroying and killing an entire colony of large beasts that had humanistic forms but with blue skins, strange claws and serpent tails.

At the final illustration the dragon changed into Yugi.

"That beast is Yugi and the power that he has is able to destroy entire towns and clans in a mire flash."

T-that beast is Yugi?.. I can see why they are worried, but-

"I understand your worries but Yugi is indeed an alley to us. He has no interest in starting a war against us."

Mahaad nods, understanding, but Seto doesn't seem convinced- but than again when does he.

"I think you're too into this kid to see the truth."

I glare at him, why can't he just accept what I tell him, always has to fight.

"Seto, the prince has no reason to be against us and thus has no interest in being our enemy."

Seto rolls his eyes, bastard is giving me attitude again.. "Look through this information and tell me afterward if you still believe the prince is a sweet child."

I cross my arms, this bastard has to fight everything I say..

"I don't need to I know he is."

He scoffs, "Prince Yugi is nothing but a creature made to kill and seduce. He is nothing but that, a deadly beast that will fuck you if he can."

I glare at him- How could he say such a thing? He doesn't know him- well I do not either but he was truthful to me when we spoke, so I have no need to doubt him.

"HEY! Wha the HELL did you just say about my buddy?!"

We look towards the entrance of the room we were in and there stood Serenity with a blond wolf- I'm sure I've seen him before.. but where..

The wolf rushed to Seto but soon was being held back by Serenity.

Judging from his growls and the way he's baring his teeth , he's rather angry.

I see Mahaad point his want toward the wolf- I swear I've seen him before..

"What do you want, mutt?"

I haven't been here long so I wonder..

Well if this keeps up Seto will be attacked- and to think he actually likes dogs.

"You fucking human go around talking bad about my friend- well I got news for you, I ain't gonna sit back and watch you insult Yuge!"

Ah! I remember, at the garden, he sat across from Yugi. So they must be friends.

"My lord come over here, we mustn't allow the demon to hurt you!"

I look at Mahaad and than back to the wolf and Seto. The blond wolf was baring its teeth and growling at Seto, not me.

"I'll be alright. The disrespectful one was Seto, in any case you should be worried about him"

Mahaad looks at me unhappy. Seto deserves to get his face bitten off, why must I go in and try to stop this when he asked for it?

Mahaad's look keeps intensifying.. fine I'll do it.

"ENOUGH"

Both Seto and the wolf quit bickering- didn't notice they were..

"Please do not fight, we are working to get peace not cause war."

Serenity lets the wolf go.

"They pharaoh is right, big brother." The young girl says- brother huh? well they are similar. "You shouldn't fight with them, we came here to advise them of the games starting not to attack them!"

We all look at her.

So its time already for the games to start..

"Yea I know Serenity, but if this dumb human speaks bad about Yuge I aint gonna cut him slack. Listen 'ere rich boy! Yuge aint just some creature that kills and seduces, he's a kind and selfless guy, more than anyone could say for you! So back off the insults or I'll beat you until you stop breathing!"

...Maybe I'm thinking incorrectly but that sounded sexual..

Seto looks at him bored and annoyed.

He walks past the wolf and Serenity begins to follow, intending to guide us.

I sigh, This is gonna be a rough week..


End file.
